Snow Angels
by Wolfrunner99-2
Summary: Some one from Jack's immortal life from before he became a guardian has shown up and now the Guardians are finding out things they never would have guessed about Jack. PLEASE R&R! T because I think I might have put swearing in there... Thanks! Told mainly from Bunny's, Jack's, and the OC's point of view!
1. Snow Angels

Jack Frost had just completed bringing winter to New Jersey. The eternally 14 year old was flying back to the North Pole. It had been about a month since they had defeated Pitch, and he was still on guard. He had gotten a new family, become a Guardian, and gotten believers all in the course of a week. The last time he had had anything close to a family was back in 68', ending up with a gigantic blizzard on Easter Sunday, which Bunny still hadn't forgiven him for.

Sighing, the wind set him down gently in North's workshop. He was late again. Bunnymund was going to kill him. Jack decided it might be a better idea to be off the ground when he joined the meeting. He flew silently to his destination if the globe.

"Now where the bloody heck were ya, ya ankle biter?" Bunny was furious, ten minutes after he had arrived. He had Jack firmly in a headlock, ensuring Jack could not fly off again. Jack had flown in, and had crashed right into Bunny's trap, which happened to be a net in the doorway. Jack couldn't believe that he had been caught so easily. He had gotten the net off in a second, but Bunny had already grabbed him by then. Jack had managed to squirm away, only to be caught eight minutes later, and now, here, he was, caught again in a headlock. The other Guardians just sat by and watched the now regular occurrence.

"Kangaroo, can't breathe!" Jack protested.

"Course ya can breathe! You're talking aren't ya?" Jack cursed himself.

"I was giving the kids in New Jersey a snow day! Now let me go!"

"Nah, I can't believe ya think you're gonna get off that easily!" Bunny stiffened for a moment.

There was a flash of ice, and then Bunny was frozen up to his neck. A girl stepped into the doorway, white hair, blue eyes, and wooden staff in her hands, even a sky blue hoodie. She smiled at the people in the room.

"Jack, you still making trouble wherever you go?"

"Always!" He grinned at her. He hadn't seen her since 68'.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

"Who exactly are you?" North asked her.

"That is Snow Angel. She's my adopted little sister. When we were first made, the Winter Queen and King adopted us, but we had a falling out, made a huge blizzard in 68'." Jack grinned, but he was still stuck. "Um, Angel, I'm still stuck. Could you unfreeze the Easter Kangaroo?"

"He looks like big bunny to me, not a kangaroo…"

Said bunny burst out laughing. "Crikey, I like this ankle biter!"

"Just wait, Bunny, she's worse than I am." He grinned mischievously.

Bunny was now unfrozen, and released him. Angel went forward to shake Bunny's paw. No one but Jack noticed the sheet of ice that is forming behind him. A little push is all it took to knock the surprised bunny to the ground. The bunny slid on the ice backwards until he hit the wall, where a pile of snow fell on him.

"Oh, ha ha ha. I haven't been able to do that in years! No one to play pranks on when you're on the run from an angry mother!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I ran away in 68' after Jack left. She has a really bad temper, and, well… she isn't very good at venting it. Let's just leave it at that."

North looked at the girl. She didn't look a day over twelve, yet her eyes made you think that she had been around for a long time. How old was she really?

"How old are you, Angel?" Angel smiled dazzlingly at Tooth. Her teeth were possibly whiter than Jack's. Jack chuckled, knowing the answer.

"I'm 312. I was turned 300 years ago!"

Bunnymund had recovered by now, and he was livid. "Get over here, ya ankle biter!"

Squealing, Angel flew away from him, flying around the globe in attempts to get away from the mad pooka. "You know, telling someone to go over to them when you're mad at them never works!" She was confident that she was high enough that Bunny would not be able to reach her.

Apparently it was not high enough, because Jack came and dragged her up even further. The adopted sisblings felt an aminous chill go through them. Snow Angel gasped an hid in the rafters, while Jack landed in a defensive crouch.

"JACKSON OVERLAND FROST! WHERE IS SNOW ANGEL?!" Bunny snickered at Jack's full name.

"I don't know, haven't seen her in a while. Maybe she got tired of the way you treated her."

A woman appeared, wearing a long silver dress. Her white hair and blue eyes made the Guardians think that she could actually be Jack's mother. "Jack, you dare lie to your own mother? I knew we weren't on good terms, but I never thought it was that bad."

"Yeah, because throwing me off a cliff is totally forgivable."

"You stopped me from punishing Snow. She froze all the servants. I still need to punish her for it, because they still haven't unfrozen!"

"I told you how to unfreeze them! You just have to say nice things to them!" Angel clapped her hand over her mouth, cursing her stupidity.

"Snow Rosabelle Angel! Get over here now!"

Snow stayed where she was. "Ya know, I just got finished explaining this to Bunny. Telling someone to come over to you when you're mad at them never works. Besides, I don't have to listen to you. You weren't my mother since the day you threw Jack off that cliff. He accidently caused the blizzard of 68'." Bunny felt guilty. He had not thought of asking Jack of why he had caused the blizzard, just assumed that he had been causing trouble.

The queen of winter took a step into the air, only to be blocked by Jack, a fierce look of hatred on his face. "You are going to stay away from her. She said that she doesn't want to come over, so don't go over there. You said that you adopted us because you cared, but that was a lie. You just wanted two immortal children to show off." His voice was quiet, but filled with anger.

The Winter Queen's eyes softened for just a moment before she left, the wind taking her back to her home in Antarctica. Angel floats down, tears in her eyes, and hugs Jack. "Thanks, Jackie. I'm pretty dure I never would have been able to stand up to her like that. I would have been too scared."

"No way. You told me the thing that makes people brave is standing up to your fears, and you're the bravest person I know, even braver than North and Bunny!" He couldn't believe that she could ever be scared. She came up with the best pranks because she wasn't afraid to face her fears.

"Hey, do you want to meet Frostmare?"

"Sure!"

She let out a peircing whistle, when Jack had a thought.

"Angel, who's Frostmare?"

"My braveling!"

"Your what?" Jack was seriously alarmed. He had never heard of a braveling. A black shadow darted at the corner of his vision, and the Guardians formed a protective circle around the small child. The shadow revealed itself to be a horse, a nightmare, it appeared to be, but instead of sand, it was real, and covered in frost.

"Frostmare! What took you so long! I called you, like, a minute ago!" The horse snorted, and the Guardians eased out of their defensive crouch, with North chuckling heartily.

"Oh. You mean actual braveling!"

"You know what that is?"

"Da, that be a creature of bravery. They have one person that they be attached to. It seems little Angel has her own guardian angel!" He laughed again.

"Guardian angel? Wha' do ya mean North?" Bunny looked confused.

"Bravelings very protective of their person! They can bring person back from deadth, even! Dey can take any form they wish, even a mix of thing if needed!"

Frostmare snorted at them, and Angel raised her snowing eyebrows. "I don't think they can understand you. You might want to try human form. The horse snorted and rolled her eyes. Frost swirled around her, covering her completely. A moment later it disappeared, leaving a woman who had porcelain skin, and white hair. She wore a black dress covered in frost ferns. Her eyes remained black, as they had been in her other form.

Frostmare rushed over and enveloped the girl in her arms. Angel tensed, sensing an outburst was about to come, and she had no way to escape, since she was stuck in the arms of her braveling. "What were you thinking, hiding in the rafters! If you had fallen off, you could have been severely injured. Are you hurt? Of course, I don't mean emotionally, because I know you are torn apart inside. No, you're okay? Good! Wait, what is on your arm?" The braveling pushed up her sleeve to show a deep gash in it. It was bleeding profusely, and she had definitely not had it when she arrived. "See, I told you you should not have gone onto the rafters! Now you cut your arm!"

Angel drew away from the woman. "Quit it!I'm fine. I don't need you mother henning me!"

Frostmare gave Angel's arm a little jerk, causing Angel to let out a squeak of pain. "Sure you're fine. Like I'm going to believe you."

"Mary! Let me go! I can deal with it!" Angel protested. She hoped that using Frostmare's nickname would work. Her arm was starting to hurt really bad. Frostmare gave her a look, took her staff, and turned to Bunny.

"Keep her safe, and keep her here. Don't let her move, as in, not an inch out of this room. I'm trusting you with my charge." Bunny nodded and Frostmare handed the staff and girl to him. "Oh, and don't let her have her staff back."

Bunny nodded, face set. The braveling disappeared it a gust of wind, leaving them. "Okay, she's gone, you can let me go and give me my staff now!" Angel hissed angrily.

"Not on your nelly, ankle biter. I don't have a deathwish."

"Besides, you're hurt, and moving wouldn't help you, only make it hurt worse," the Toothfairy reasoned.

Angel twitched angrily. "I. Am. Fine! Why don't you guys believe me?"

Jack chuckled, saying, "Maybe because you have a huge gash in your arm, and you insist on moving it?"

Snow Angel groaned. She was never going to get them convinced! Pouting, she sent out a blast of ice, hoping to freeze her captor, but the ice simply melted, courtesy of Jack Frost. "Sandy, you might want to knock her out, she's going to give Kangaroo frostbite if she doesn't," Jack grinned.

Bunny glared at him, giving Jack a look that promised revenge later. Sandy formed a ball of dream sand and hit Angel in the head with it. The girl's eyes drooped, and she said, "I'm gonna get you back for that, Jackie…" before she slipped into sleep. Little snowflakes made of dream sand danced over her head.

Jack chuckled at the sight, while Tooth cooed at the adorable scene before them. The girl snuggled against Bunny's fur, and even the fierce pooka warrior's eyes softened. Jack bit the back of his knuckles and said, "Oooh, I wish I had a camera right now."

Bunny glared at him again, but didn't say anything, not wanting to wake the girl up. The girl frowned suddenly in her sleep, and the scene changed. the sand turned black as a nightmare filled her head. Jack recognized the scene, it was the memory of the last time he saw her.

Little Jack figure moved in front of a small girl. An icy figure, the black sand was literally covered in ice, loomed over them. Little Jack raised his staff defensively. The icy figure grabbed it out of his hands, and threw it down a black sand cliff. Little Jack still wouldn't move away from the small girl, his black hands turned to fists. The icy figure then grabbed Little Jack and threw away him too. The dream slowed down as Little Jack fell before focusing back on the little girl. The little girl was no longer cowering, but standing fist clenched, a look of hatred on her face. She opened and closed her mouth, forming words no one could hear. The little girl flew away in a fury, leaving the icy figure. The scene went with the little girl, forming a forest of black sand. Snow was covering the area thickly, black sand making it look sinister. It was the Blizzard of 68'. The little girl was up against a cliff, holding her staff defensively. The thing she was holding it against was none other than a little Frostmare. The little braveling calmed the girl down, coming closer and closer. The dream turned back to golden sand as the braveling changed to human and enveloped the girl in a hug.

The sand swirled back to black as the scene of Little Jack falling came again, but this time, there was two other figures. Frostmare stood by the girl, invisible, and a black wolf. The Black Wolf caught Little Jack before he hit the ground. Little Jack had hit his head on the side of a cliff on the way down and was unconscious. The scene changed back to golden sand and the little girl with Frostmare, a look of relief plain on her face.

The sand swirled back to little snowflakes dancing around her head, and a sleepy smile crossed her face. Jack was extremely curious. He had been save by a wolf? He had always wondered who had saved him. There were no clues when he woke up and left the Ice Castle.

"She threw ya from a cliff, Frostbite?" Bunny looked astounded. He had never told them about his life before the Guardians.

Jack nodded warily. He didn't want them prying.

"That little girl was Angel, wasn't it? You were protecting her from that icy figure, the Winter Queen." Tooth asked sadly.

Jack nodded again, eyes never leaving his adopted sister's face.

"Who was wolf? Do you know."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. That had been one of the few times he hadn't been able to solve a problem with fun.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

Frostmare returned about five minutes after the dream ended, some kind of salve, bandages, and what looked like ice cream. "So she doesn't try to move. This is her favorite flavor, don't know why though. I prefer mint myself." She saw the girl asleep and smiled softly, like a mother would upon seeing there child do something cute.

"You're going to have to wake her up, you know. She won't take kindly to me bandaging her up when she's asleep."

Jack chuckled. Angel was stubborn as he when it came to getting help for himself. Tooth seemed to realize this as well, because she said, "That sounds like Jack after he fell out of a tree and broke his arm!"

"Or time wind drop him and broke leg!" added North.

"Or the time he got 'imself stuck in the bloody freezer and no one could find 'im for hours!" Bunny chuckled.

"Or-"

"We get it. I don't like asking for help. Don't need to elaborate on it so much!" Jack said testily. He could not believe that they were bringing those things up again. "So, who wants to try to wake her up?"

"Why don't you, Frost, she's your sister, after all."

"Do you have her staff?"

"Yes?" Bunny was looking at him warily now. Jack took in a deep breath and shook her shoulder roughly enough to wake her up, but gently enough to not hurt her at all. She stirred, snuggling deeper against Bunny's fur.

"Shove off, Jack. I'm sleepy. You can wait five more minutes to let me sleep!" She grumbled sleepily. Her hand clenched around her staff. Her eyes shot open as she realized that her staff was not in her hands.

"How'd you know it was Frostbite that woke you up?"

"Because he's not hot. Even Mary feels hot to me. Jack just feels normal. You don't feel hot, though, just a little warm…"

She looked at Jack questionably, as though he had the answer to it. He just grinned and shrugged. "Don't ask me why the Kangaroo's warm, though I have been wondering it myself…"

Bunnymund wouldn't have been able to answer if had tried, because a certain young girl happened to shriek out in pain as a salve was put over her wound, then quickly bandaged. Bunny's grip loosened in surprise and she wiggled away from him, snatching her staff before he could recover. Flying back up to the rafter which caused the injury, she glared down at them.

"I said I was fine, but noooo you had to fret and make my arm hurt even more! Not that it hurt before…" she added quickly.

Jack flew silently behind her, wrapping her in a hug before she noticed him. "Jackie! I missed you! I was really worried about you when 68' hit! But then I met Frostmare and she told me your braveling saved you!"

"I have a braveling?"

"Of course! Everyone has a braveling, well every immortal does, humans die too easily… But yeah, you have a braveling. Most braveings aren't so mother henny-ish."

"That's not true! I'm actually one of the least protective of my kind. Our insticnts take over, mother henning, as you put it, when ever we meet our charges face to face, so that is why most of us keep our distance from them. The only reason why Jack's braveling isn't with him, mother henning," she paused and gave Angel a small glare, "is because Jack was unconscious when he saved him."

She paused and a thoughtful look crossed her face. "He is probably in this room right now, actually, keeping watch over Jack from a distance."

"Ha, where was he when we were fighting Pitch, then? I'm pretty sure I was alone then."

"About a month ago? you sister froze him to a glacier in Africa for precisely that reason."

"Frozen? In a glacier? In Africa?" Rounding on Angel, he scolded, "What were you doing in Africa!? That place is too hot for winter spirits, and you know that. Or was the month you were sick with a fever after the last time you went to Africa not a good enough lesson?"

Snow shied away from her brothers angry gaze, mumbling something. "What?" Jack couldn't hear her, she was speaking too quietly.

"I said that that time was different. I wanted to see the African penguins, but ended up in the savannah. Not my fault!"

Bunny was laughing his head off down below, which annoyed the siblings, a lot. They gave each other a look and magically made snowballs form in their hands. Simultaneously, they threw their snowballs with deadly accuracy, hitting Bunny in the head with the force of cannon balls, well, if cannon balls were made out of hard packed snow.

Frostmare sighed and scolded Snow, "How many times have I told you not to do it."

The girl seem to think for a second, then said, "598,236,714- now 15. Give or take a million or two."

"Well, at least I know you were paying attention to me." Angel laughed and floated down to her braveling.

"I always listen to you. Sometimes I just pretend to forget what you said!" She enveloped her guardian angel in a hug, and Tooth "awww"ed and even Bunny's eyes got soft. Angel rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah yeah yea. Knock it off, it's not like I never give you hugs, like, every night."

North pulled her into a hug, and she looked very uncomfortable suddenly. Her pale face was starting to turn red, then purple. "Uh, North, mate, ya betta let the ankle biter go. I don' think her face is meant to be that color."

North frowned and set her down. She gasped for breath, then promptly sat dizzily. "You okay?" the Russian asked worriedly.

"You're too hot, and I couldn't breath. Of course I'm okay!" She stood back up, swaying a little. North boomed a laugh, and gave her a pat on the back, sending her sprawling forward. Bunnymund caught her just before she hit the floor and held her by the back of her hoodie.

"Crickey, do all ya winter spirits not eat or what?" The girl was lighter than Jack, possibly thinner too. She couldn't have weighed more than 50 pounds.

"We normally can't eat, Cotton Tail."

Bunny looked at Jack in surprise. What did he mean 'can't eat.' Then he realized that he had never seen Jack eat anything in the month he had been a guardian. "Why can't you eat?" Tooth asked.

"It freezes solid before we can, or it just freezes in temperature, making it unfit to eat. That's why we love ice cream. It's already frozen, so we can eat it no problem."

Bunny humphed and set Snow down, but still held on to her hood. She looked down embarrassed at her feet. She didn't need food. Just like she didn't need sleep, but it was still nice to have a full belly. Which she hadn't had in 298 years, as far as she knew. "We don't need to eat anyways, so it's fine."

"Angel, all you ankle biters need to eat. An' ice cream don't count." Bunny added sternly when she opened her mouth to protest. "That includes you, Frostbite. Get down here. We're going to find you both something to eat."

"Awww, Bunny has a soft side." Jack teased as he flew down, landing gracefully. Bunny grabbed his hood too, and dragged them out the door, chuckling evilly.

The others heard him say, "How about we start with broccoli?" and then loud protest from the children, along with scuffling as they tried to get away.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

Author's Note: Hey, don't own them, Dreamworks does. This idea hit me when I was asleep. I mean I hit my head on my bunk bed and the idea came to me. Sorry about the bad accents, but I tried my hardest. I'm debating on whether to continue this, or just leave it as it is, soooo... I'm going to let you decide! Enjoy! *BANG*! "OW! MY HEAD AGAIN!

A/N-2 Sorry for the confusion! I got logged out of my old account and now I can't get back in, so I had to post this again in a new profile! I am Wolfrunner 99! Not stealing someone elses story! Oh, and I also realized that I accidently said she was made 298, and that she was 310, but she really is 312, made 300 years ago. Fixed It for ya, soooo. Expect a new chapter soon!


	2. Veggies-Yuck

Angel sat, jaw clenched, a look of determination on her face. She had never tried to eat greens, so she was very surprised when the vegetables that were handed to her didn't freeze. Bunny had coaxed her and Jack into trying some broccoli, and what she had heard from the mortals was true, it was awful. She had tried to spit it out, but she had accidentally swallowed it instead. Jack just gagged after swallowing the vile tasting thing. Bunny had laughed for twenty minutes after he saw their faces. Now he was trying to get them to eat something called "brussel sprouts" which they had heard to be worse than broccoli, and they were not budging on the subject.

"Come on, you scared of a couple of plants?" Bunny tried.

Angel nodded, and Jack glared at the greens as though they had tried to kill him.

"They aren't that bad. We just have to see what you two can eat. We're starting with vegetables, so just deal with it." Bunny glared at them. Angel shook her head again, and Jack kept glaring at them. Quick as lightning, Bunnymund pinched her nose close so she couldn't breathe. She held her breath for as long as she could, but after a couple of minutes, she couldn't stand it anymore. She opened her mouth and gasped for breath, and Bunny forced the vile looking plant into her mouth. She gagged and swallowed, not daring to even try to spit it back out. She shuddered, hating the taste.

Jack sighed and reluctantly swallowed the portion in front of him, getting the same reaction. Bunny burst out laughing again. "Seriously, you'd think I was trying ta feed you poison!" The immortal children went through all the rest of the vegetables, except one. Jack was being particularly stubborn about this veggie.

"For the last time, I am not eating that carrot, Cotton Tail!"

"What so bad about carrots, Jackie?" Angel wouldn't eat it if Jack wouldn't, but she still wanted to know why.

"Be-be-because they're rabbit food. I'm not eating something that rabbits eat, and you can't make me!" Jack knew it was a childish and lame excuse, but he was sticking to it. Then he clenched his jaw shut tight, a stubborn expression on his face. Angel saw this and copied him. Jack smirked internally. His little sister was on his side, no matter how lame his reasoning.

"Is that a challenge, Frostbite?" Bunny smirked widely. He had had kits of his own, many years ago. He knew how to deal with picky eaters, and the winter children definitely fit that criteria. This would be a challenge that Jack Frost would not win.

~~~~~Snow Angels~~~~~

North, Tooth, Sandy, and Frostmare were starting to get worried. They had started to hear loud thumps coming from the kitchen about an hour ago, along with mutterings, screams, and shouts. Now they heard loud shrieks, increasing and decreasing in volume randomly. They opened the door to find Angel floating as far from the ground as possible, holding an uneaten carrot while Jack was sulkingly munching on one, Bunny standing over him with a smug glare.

Jack could not believe Bunny had actually managed to get him to eat the carrot. Now he was definitely not going to admit that the carrot was actually pretty good.

"Alrigh' Angel, now you have to eat yours." Bunny had a feeling that she wouldn't do it even if she had too, unless she was nudged in the right direction. "See, Frostbite doesn't think it's too bad," Bunny coaxed. Jack groaned inwardly. Now he was going to have to admit that "rabbit food" didn't taste bad. Bunnymund gave Jack a look.

"Yeah, Angel. Probably the best vegetable we've had. Or at least it gets the taste of lima beans out of your mouth." Jack shuddered at the mere thought of it. Angel hesitated but took a bite out of the orange object. A big smile crossed her face after a few moments.

"Hey, this doesn't taste bad at all! Can you see why rabbits eat them, Jack?" Jack was tempted to bang his head against the wall. Bunny had a smug look of triumph on his face. Could Jack's day get any worse?

"Yeah, I can see why they eat them." He pointedly refused to look at Bunny when he said this. The Easter Kangaroo would never let him live it down!

Angel notice the others standing in the doorway, amusement written plain on their faces. "Hey guys. Whatcha doing?"

"We heard shrieking. Bunny, how did you get Jack to eat carrot. He does not seem like he do so willingly?" North said.

Bunny laughed and ruffled Jack's hair and said, "Let's just say Snowflake here is very ticklish!" Bunny was delighted to find how well Jack listened when he was being tickled. It was proving his theory that kits and children weren't that different. Bunny knew what he was going to do next time the bloody show pony was late for a meeting. Jack ducked away from Bunny, still mad.

Bunny would have known the moment the others entered the room, and Jack had just admitted carrots were not that bad. Sandy got everyone's attention. A halo, wings, then a child laughing appeared over his head.

"Is Angel ticklish?" Angel translated. "NOPE! I am not ticklish!" She pressed right against the ceiling, out of reach of Bunny and North, but everyone else could fly. Jack flew up and began to tickle her feet.

"Hmm, for someone who isn't ticklish, you sure don't act like it.

"S-ha-top! Ha ha ha! I-ha ha ha ha-it! Ha ha huh! J-ha-ja-ha ha-ack-ha ha ha-eh-ha-eee!" Jack laughed and pulled her to the ground. Everyone joined in the fun of tickling, Jack becoming a target as well. No one saw the black wolf sitting in the shadows, no one saw the proud, yet sad look that sat on his face. No one saw the single tear that fell from his face.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

The wolf looked longingly at the scene. He would not reveal himself unless it was absolutely necessary. That had been his plan the moment he found his charge. He had almost given in to staying after he caught him from the cliff. But he was unconscious at the time. He was supposed to be there in the shadows, watching over him silently. But he knew that he would have to reveal himself to the boy at some point. The wolf shifted his paws. Wolf form was the natural form of all bravelings. It was fast, and lithe. Perfect for protecting something, not to mention intimidating. Bravelings were meant to be like overprotective siblings when they met their charges face to face.

With another longing look at the scene, the wolf settled down and watched carefully, his face split into a wolfy grin. Screw staying hidden, I'm going to show myself tomorrow. Perhaps he might not have caused too much trouble by then. He thought. Soon, little brother, soon.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Hours passed by by the time they finally stopped. The winter children refused to try to eat anything else, promising to do it the next morning. Everyone but Bunny had work to do, well Frostmare's job was to protect Snow Angel, so she didn't count. Bunny had a feeling that it wasn't going to be too much trouble keeping them from ruining the workshop. From what he knew, full bellies had an unusual effect on children, whether they were 12 and 14 or 312 and 314. This fact was proven after he had to catch Jack as he fell asleep while flying.

The jolt of being caught woke Jack up instantly. He had started feeling funny awhile ago, but he had ignored it, thinking that it was just because he was still recovering from nearly being tickled to death right after eating all those vegetables. Yuck.

Now he had found out that he had fallen asleep while flying, which was weird, because he didn't need sleep. "Alrigh' Frostbite, bedtime." Jack tried to squirm away from Bunny, who was still holding him after he caught him, but his hold on the winter spirit was too strong.

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do! I'm not a child, I'm 314 years old!" Bunny snorted and glared down at him.

He looked up again as he began to hop through the pole, looking for a spare room to put Jack in and saying, "Be quiet, ya bloody show pony. Ya happen to be an immortal 14 year old, which actually does in fact make ya a child. So that means I can, in fact, tell ya what to do."

Jack was annoyed. Bunny was always acting like an annoying brother to him, always acting like he knew everything, and always bossing him around. But Jack knew that Bunny's annoying logic was right. Which happened most of the time. Jack couldn't even protest anymore because he had fallen asleep again.

Bunny realized that Jack hadn't said anything to what he had just said, so he looked down to find Jack had fallen back to sleep. Bunny chuckled as Jack snuggled against his fur, knowing Jack would deny ever doing it in the morning. It was rare that Bunny got to see Jack so vulnerable. He would never admit it, but the little show pony was actually kind of adorable when he was sleeping. Probably because he can't cause messes when he's asleep, Bunny thought to himself.

E. Aster Bunnymund viewed Jack like an annoying little brother. The boy would always get into trouble, leave messes, and never admit he needed help. It was funny when he found out that Jack had a sister. He probably thought that she was annoying, messy, and stubborn, too. Bunny never would have guessed that they couldn't eat a lot of things. Only a few of the vegetables they tried earlier hadn't frozen. Almost all of them they hadn't liked. Bunny had been able to gauge which ones the other would like after one ate an objects, like with the carrots.

Bunny still couldn't believe he had managed to get Jack to eat the bloody carrot in only an hour. Or that Jack had admitted that they weren't bad. Of course, judging by Angel's reaction, Jack probably liked the taste of carrots.

Bunny finally found a room that was cold enough to not overheat Jack. He had already known that heat would not be good for the winter spirit, but Jack had informed them that he would get sick if he overheated, via scolding Angel for going to Africa.

Hmm, with Angel here, they were finding out a lot of stuff about Jack. Bunny wondered what else Jack could be keeping from them. He set Jack down on the bed gently, and ruffled his already messy hair. Jack scowled and tried to duck, even in his sleep, causing Bunny to chuckle as he silently left the room.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Frostmare was in the form of a cat, silently keeping watch over her sleeping "sister". Angel looked just like her namesake when she slept, her face one of complete innocence, no mischief or scowl marring her face. She was lucky her charge saw the good in everyone, else her job would be much harder.

Mary knew that her charge seeing her brother again was completely by chance. She had been going to the North pole to finish recovering from the slight fever that came upon her in the Atlas Mountains. Two months ago.

Mary felt guilty for it too. Snow had been mad at her for… what was it again? Oh yeah, she had been mad at her for not letting her play with the bear cub they had found, and she had thrown a tantrum. Then she had found out that Jack's braveling was in Australia instead of guarding Jack, and had thrown an even bigger temper tantrum, freezing the wolf to a tree for a month and a half. Frostmare snorted. What kid would get mad at being told not to play with a baby bear? Apparently Snow.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Jack started awake, panicking. He didn't have his staff in his hand! He looked around and calmed down when he saw it sitting up against the wall. He picked it up and flew out the door. He wasn't looking where he was going and ended up flying straight into Angel, who was going towards the kitchen, where Jack had been planning to go. Oops, he thought, wrong way. "Hey Angel, how are you doing?" He ruffled her hair, which got him a mock glare.

They raced each other to the kitchen, Jack purposely letting her win. Or at least that's what Jack insisted when Angel reached the door first. They soon remembered their promise they made the night before when Bunny made them sit down in chairs.

This time trying the food, all of it fruit, was simpler. They couldn't eat citrusy fruits, ones with a lot of juice, or anything that had a lot of juice, which was basically all the fruits. They, could, however, eat bananas, or any other fruit that was like that. When Bunny finally said they could go, Jack instantly said, "Come on, Snow, let's see how much trouble we can cause today," and flew off with her, Bunny, calling out threats behind them. They immediately stopped when they saw the form of a giant, like, 12 foot tall, black wolf.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

"Hello Snow Angel. Hello Jack Frost. It is nice to formally meet you," his voice was a deep tenor, and he paused, "I don't believe freezing me to a tree counts." The black wolf amended.

Jack had push Angel protectively behind him, saying, "Who are you?"

"Why, I am your braveling, Jack. My name is-"

A/N: Dun dun duuuh! I don't know what to name him! Someone please come up with names for him, especially if you want me to keep writing! Still don't own the Guardians! Thanks I'm awesome and ya'll know it for the fish fingers and custard idea!


	3. Meeting Luilfr

"Why, I am your braveling, Jack. My name is… Liulfr. But you can call me Lupas. I would think that Liulfr is a little hard for you to pronounce."

Jack stood dumb struck. That was not what he had expected when he woke up this morning. Of course, he hadn't expected to wake up, either, since he didn't need sleep and rarely did. He had just been planning to pull a few pranks, create a couple of snow days down in the southern hemisphere, and catch up with the forty something years he had missed with his sister.

"Yeah, sorry about that… I wasn't feeling very well at the time…" Angel trailed off, looking nervously at Jack. Jack threw her a look that said, 'I'll deal with you later.' Angel gulped.

"MARRRRRRYYYYYYYYY! I NEEEEED YOUUUUUU! NOOOOOW!" Snow called, voice loud and clear. There was noise behind her, and her braveling was at her side. Frostmare saw Lupas and smiled.

"Brother! How was Australia?" She teased, hugging the wolf. He looked smugly at the siblings.

"A little hot to be honest. Too hot for winter children, no?" He teased back.

Angel whispered to Jack, "Now that is just not fair. She's supposed to be on my side!"

"Did she just call him brother?" He whispered back. Snow nodded, she still was mad at Mary for taking Lupas's side. Her "older sister" was a traitor, well at least for the next minute that Angel was able to stay mad at her.

"Yes. Someone got in a lot of trouble for that. She was already sick when she went there, then got even sicker. She's spent the past month at the edge of the Arctic Circle recovering. She wanted to see Jack sooner, but that was her punishment for freezing you to a tree.

Jack rounded on Snow, in full on 'big brother' mode. "You WHAT? You got sick in Africa, then lied to me about it." It wasn't a question, but a statement. There was a loud guffaw coming from the kitchen, and they realized that with Bunny's hearing, he probably had heard the entire exchange. "What's so funny, Kangaroo?"

Bunny and the other Guardians filed out of the kitchen, Bunny still laughing. "Nothing, Frostbite, just nice to see you deal with what you put us through after ya get yourself hurt, or need help."

"What are you talking about?" A tinge of blue spread across Jack's cheeks, his form of a blush.

"Nothin', mate." Bunny chuckled. Oh this was too good. Jack was a really overprotective big brother, and yet when he did it, he had no idea. Bunny was surely going to tease his 'little brother' about this. Bunny froze when he saw the wolf.

"I-is t-that ah-a w-w-w-wo-wolf." He managed. The 6 '1, master of tai chi, nerves of steel Easter Bunny was frozen in fear. Because even after all that, he was still a bunny at heart. A pooka, but a bunny.

The wolf twitched in amusement and shifted forms to that of a man. The pooka warrior visibly relaxed.

"Thank you for taking care of my very irresponsible charge. He needed an over protective brother to yell at him for never doing what he was told." The man glared at Jack, who looked at his feet, his face now completely blue, and even a little purple. Tooth saw the man's teeth and dove for him.

"Ohmygod,theyaresowhite! Andtheyareallpointy,too,likeawolf's! They'realmostaswhiteasJack'sandAngel'steeth!"

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth."

"Oh yeah, sorry! They're beautiful!" Tooth said, looking embarrassed.

"Not at all, you're like a sister to Jack, which he needed as well, because someone hadn't seen him in over forty years."

Now it was Angel's turn to blush. "Hey, Jack, race you to Antarctica?"

"You're on!" Jack said, glad for the way out of this conversation. Plus, it would give him time to yell at his sister for lying to him.

"Not on your nellies!" Bunny said, tapping the ground. The siblings had a chance to look at each other before the ground beneath them disappeared. Bunny sealed off any of the other tunnels leading out of the Warren, effectively trapping the kids. "You ankle biters are not causing trouble today!"

He got a look from the bravelings. Bunny tapped the ground again and a new hole appeared beneath them as they too fell into the tunnel that led to the Warren. Bunny mock saluted the other Guardians and jumped into the hole, closing both behind them. Tooth, Sandy, and North exchanged an amused look.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Snow Rosabelle Angel never wanted to do that again. The tunnels were not too bad, but she had hit her bad arm on the wall multiple times. She was surprised to see that Bunny had beat them there. She flew at him, trying to strangle him. Her arm was throbbing and on fire, and for a winter spirit, that was very uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Crikey, Lil' Frostbite!" Bunny shouted, and took off. He had a feeling she didn't like the ride to the Warren very much. Oops, he had forgotten about her arm. No wonder she was trying to kill him.

"Snow Rosabelle Angel! Stop trying to kill Bunny this instant!" Jack yelled, easily catching up to her. He caught her and pulled her to the ground, hugging her to keep her still.

"JACKSON ALEXANDER OVERLAND FROST! Let go of me! You're hurting my arm." The last part was a little more than a whimper as she stopped struggling against her brother.

Bunny came over to them, deeming it safe to approach. "I thought your middle name was Overland."

"No, that was my last name from before I was Jack Frost… I'm pretty sure I shouldn't have told Angel my middle name…" Angel pouted in his arms. Bunny hopped even closer, and carefully grabbed Snow's arm. She whimpered and glared at him, eyes tearing up, but not falling.

"Shh, Lil' Frostbite. I'm just gonna take a look at it. He unwrapped the bandage from her arm and looked at the wound. "Bloody Hell! What did you DO?" The skin on her arm was a dark purple, with a long gash running acrossed it. It was bleeding through a scab, having re-opened during the ride. Red blood seeped slowly out, and heat radiated from it.

"Um… I caught it on a nail that was sticking up in the rafter. I didn't even notice that I was hurt until the Ice Queen left…" She hesitantly replied. Jack was staring at the wound, then slowly ran his hand over it.

Ice trailed after his hand, coating the wound. When he got to the end off the gash, he stopped and melted the ice.

Bunny gasped when he saw. There was no gash there. Not even blood. You would never had known that she had been hurt. "Thanks Jackie! You never did get around to teaching me how to do that."

There was a loud noise coming through the tunnel to their left. Frostmare and Luilfr tumbled out as wolves, grumbling as they found their balance. "Are you okay?" They called.

"Yes, we're fine. But I'm going to find a way to get away from Jackie, before he can yell at me."

"Oh no you don't! You should know better than to go to Africa in the first place! Why would you? Wasn't last time enough? Then you went to Australia, which might actually be worse than Africa! Why did you go to Africa in the first place?" Jack scolded, voice never rising at all. Angel mumbled something indistinguishable. "What?"

"I said that I was mad at Mary…"

"Why were you mad at Mary?" Jack said, tone still not raising.

"Because she yelled at me for playing with a bear cub, which was wrong because I didn't know it was a bear cub. Bears are normally asleep in the winter. Mary said that it must have woken up early and strayed from its den."

"Ah, Angel! I'm sorry that you got yelled at. At least now you know not to play with bears. But you shouldn't be mad at Fro- Mary for yelling at you. I would have done the same thing. Okay Snowflake?" Jack hugged her tighter.

"Yeah, Jackie." She snuggled against him and sighed happily. She didn't often get hugs, mostly because everyone was too hot. But Jack was cold, at least on the outside.

"So what else has Jack taught you?" Bunny asked.

"What?" Angel said, confused.

"You said Jack never got around to teaching you how to do the healing… thingy. What has he taught you?"

"Oh, he's taught me how to draw, paint, fly, well, how to fly better, sing, play the piano, sh-" A hand was slapped across her mouth before she could finish.

"I'm pretty sure that we agreed that we would keep that one a secret, and only for emergencies." Jack said. The pooka wondered what she had been going to say. He looked at Jack, who was a deep purple. If he was human, he wold be as red as a tomato.

"You can draw, paint, play the piano, and sing?" He said, not believing it.

"Um, yeah. Can I just die of embarrassment now?"

"Oh, Jackie, can you draw me a picture? Please!" Angel begged.

"Yeah Jack! I've been told about your famous drawings by Angel for the past forty years. I want to see it for myself."

"I want to see what you can do. I have only been able to watch you from the distance for the past three hundred years."

"Come on, Frostbite, show us what you can do!"

"Alright, alright! I make you a picture!" Jack sighed and created an ice palette in his hand, and an icy pencil in his hand. He began drawing, the ice was clear, and the icell (ice pencil) left lines of frost, forming a picture. He drew a picture of a rabbit, getting every detail perfect, down to the texture of its fur. Then he flipped over and did the same thing to the other side. When he was done, he set the pallet down and reached into the picture, pulling out what looked like a real live rabbit. He blew on it, making it glow blue, and let it go.

It floated in the air, then began hopping through it in joy. Angel squealed with delight as it nuzzled her neck, then hopped onto Bunny's head. He grabbed it carefully. It's fur was icy, but it didn't crumble like he expected it to. The onl way he could tell it was not a real rabbit was the fact that it is blue. Then he noticed the odd pattern in the fur, darker blue than the rest of the body. They looked almost like- "Hey, wait a second! Jack!"

Jack suddenly fell backwards, laughing his head off. The little E. Aster Bunnymund danced around his head. Bunny was not amused. Jack had drawn what he had looked like last Easter, when they were fighting Pitch, and he had lost all of his believers. But he couldn't say he wasn't impressed. He got every detail right.

Jack flew off in a seemingly random direction, looking for something. He got back to the group with paint brushes, paint, and a bowl full of ice. He grabbed the ice bunny and began to paint it. The others watched in amazement as he made it an exact replica of Bunnymund, only smaller, and without boomerangs. Then Jack even changed that as he drew up them and attached them to the little ice rabbit, painted and all. He blew on it again and it hardened, becoming inanimate once more, frozen in a position of being ready to throw his little boomerangs.

"Now that is downright adorable." Lupas commented. Bunny growled and glared at him. The wolf suddenly noticed the similarities, then began laughing.

Angels eyes were full of wonder and hope as she held the ice sculpture. Jack had never made such a detailed one before. It was amazing! She hoped she could be just as good as him in time.

She dug a small hole in the ground before she created her own palate and began to draw, her tongue poking out of her mouth in concentration. Soon she drew her hand in and pulled out a beautiful flower, hand cupping the bottom, where soil sat. She placed it in the hole, then replaced the soil. She blew on it, then began to paint it. It ended up a brilliant blend of red, blue, green, purple, pink, and just a touch of yellow. She blew on it once more, but instead of becoming solid, the ice melted, leaving behind a real flower.

Green suddenly covered the slightly yellow grass where all of this was taking place. Bunny gazed in wonderment. How had she done that? "There. Now you can paint your eggs all year round. As long as this flower is alive, the eggs won't perish."

"Thanks Lil Frostbite." That was all he could say. This little girl had only just met him, and she had done him such a huge kindness. "Where did you learn how to draw that?"

"It's a rare flower that only grows in Antarctica. Well, now here. Jack never knew about it, or he probably would have done it already. If you're lucky, it will last you a couple of centuries, so you don't have to do so much work right before Easter!"

Bunny hugged her. And he didn't give hugs to anyone. Jack gave a smile and said, "Ah, you do care!" Bunny grinned and pulled him into the hug as well, Jack protesting and trying to get away.

Luilfr and Frostmare just sat and watched the happy scene. They were wondering how they could get Jack to play the piano, or maybe even sing. They hatched a plan, and grinned diabolically. This was going to be fun!

_**A/N: Thank you soooooo much. The name Luilfr means shield wolf, and was suggested by MSU82, but his nickname is courtesy of minlop! I couldn't decide, so I combined them! Still don't own ROTG, but I wish I did! Hope you like, please R&R!**_


	4. Snowball Fights and Lots of Music

"Bunny, I think it's time for them to go back to the pole." Frostmare said. She hoped that Bunny would understand her tone, and take heed of it. It said, 'I have something fun planned, but you have to go along with it. I'll tell you about it later.' Bunny nodded, a smirk crossing his face.

It had been hours since he had been given the flower, and he was still going over the changes in the Warren. Flowers were popping up everywhere, and the grass had never been greener. Frostmare was making sure the flower hadn't created anything dangerous, in the form of a cat. She really did love being a cat. The grace and balance they had was incredible. Not to mention they were beautiful, and no one questioned you if you had a cat with you. A wolf? ...Not so much.

She leaped down from the tree she had been climbing, landing lightly on Bunny's shoulder and sitting there. She had done it

while he was running to see where Luilfr and the winter children were. Yeah. Cats have amazing balance.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Lupas was exasperated. The children were sitting in the middle of the dye river, on a frozen block of dye, laughing their heads off. Every time he tried getting on the mini glacier, the wind blew him back, joining in on the children's game. That, however, was not the reason they were laughing. Oh no, they were laughing because the normally black pelt of Luilfr was now a mixture of brightly colored pastels. A lot of pink, mainly.

That was the reason he was trying to get on their private little island in the first place. They had pulled a prank by pulling on his tail, then running away, and hovering over a short cliff that ended at the river. He had tried to stop, but ice had magically appeared at his feet, making impossible to do so.

He saw Bunny on the other side of the river, with what he assumed was Frostmare. Jack and Snow were too absorbed in making sure Lupas couldn't get on to their island, they weren't paying attention to what was happening behind them. Bunny grinned as he easily jumped the gap between the bank and the island.

The children felt the ice shift and froze. They slowly turned to see Bunny looming over them, a wide smirk on his face. "Uh, Jack, I see a very nice tree about half mile away from here. Very, very, very high up, that very nice looking tree is." Angel managed.

"Yeah. How about we go hang out over there. For safety reasons. Or health reasons… take your pick." Jack agreed, keeping up the conversation, buying themselves time to fly away. They took a half step back, they had stood up by now, but only met a wall of fur. Looking up, they saw a wolf, but it was way bigger than they were supposed to be. 'Shoot… Bunny in front of us, Lupas buhind us. Wait, where's Frostmare?' He looked up slightly, only to see a lithe black panther sitting on a branch that hung over their island.

"Okay, okay! We surrender!" Jack said holding his hands up in the universal sign that said, 'I surrender!' Angel copied him, disapointment on her face. The game was over. But now she was thinking of a new game. She made a pretend walkie talkie in her hand and spoke into it.

"~Speesh~ Team Frost Angel to base, Frost Angel to base, do you copy? Over. ~Speesh~"

'~Crackle~ This is base to Frost Angel. We hear you loud and clear! How did you do that?... Angel…. Angel? (You need to say over, North, so she knows you're done talking!) Oh, right. Over. ~Crackle~'

"~Speesh~ Magic, duh! Now are you playing or not? Over. ~Speesh~"

'~Crackle~ Yes we play! Ho ho ho, this is going to be EPIC! Over! ~Crackle~'

"~Speesh~ Operation Warren has gone bad! We've been captured by the Easter Bunny himself, and his two enemy spies, Frostmare and Luilfr! We need backup, I repeat, we need back up! Over! ~Speesh~"

Bunny grinned at his two "prisoners". They game was childish, but it actually sounded fun. "Okay troops! Take the infiltrators to-" BAM.

A portal opened up, and yetis, tooth fairies, Tooth, North, and Sandman, all stepped out. The distraction was all that the children needed, giving them just enough time to fly out of reach. Snowballs appeared in their hands, and they began bombarding the enemy. Bunny and the bravelings took cover behind a set of trees, panting for breath and laughing in delight. Wind blew against them, urging them towards the river again. They went willingly, making their own snowballs as they went.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Mother Nature was a kind and gentle spirit, but when someone messed with her children, she got revenge. She had just left Pitch's lair, leaving the Boogeyman a little worse for wear. No one, no one messes with her babies, and Jack was one of the youngest of them all, besides for his sister. That reminded her, she should really go pay a visit to the Queen of Winter. How dare that bitch think she was worthy enough to adopt her babies! No one was good enough!

Yes, it seemed that she would be giving the Queen of Winter a little visit, then off to see her babies! She hadn't seen them in forever! Not in sixty-seven years, to be exact. She had been so happy when they refused to call the bitch "Mom" or even "Mother". They reserved that just for her. She always knew right where her babies were. She had heard all about Jack's guardianship, and how Angel had gone to Africa, again, and had gotten sick, again.

Mother Nature, or Marie, which was her real name, not Gaia, or whatever others thought, hummed happily to herself as she went to Antarctica. Soon she would see her babies again! She couldn't wait!

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Everyone quickly found that it was not a fair fight. Halfway through, Sandy, Tooth, and North had switched sides to help Bunny and the bravelings. Now they really wished they hadn't. It seemed as though the two had been pulling their punches, or throws, whatever, because they were winning with ease. They didn't have to worry about hitting teammates, because if one of their snowballs did fly towards the other, the other would simply catch it and redirect the projectile.

"I don't get it, mates! We outnumber them by armies, and they are winning! How is that possible! We're being beat by ankle-biters, for googies sake!" Bunny exclaimed, panting for breath as they hid. Note to self, never have a snowball fight with them ever again! It didn't work.

"We need to separate them! We can't even hope to win as long as they are working back to back!" Tooth exclaimed.

A flash of blue light emitted from the top of a tree, and the Guardians and the bravelings peeked around the corner to see…

Jack and Angel, tied up by floss, and being guarded by yetis, eggs, tooth fairies, and eggs. No way! Was what the others thought. They marched over in triumph, though only moments before they had been cowering in fear. The wind blew them back, and blue light burst out again. The "enemy" realized what was happening as they saw over half of their armies were frozen. Not Baby Tooth, though, which was odd, because she was floating right next to them. Right next to the ropes f floss, actually. She had something in her small hands, too.

"Baby Tooth's helpin' 'em!" Bunny shouted, right as she cut the last strand of floss. The children surged up, bumping fists with the tiny fairy. They form more snowballs in their hands, laughing at the expressions of fear on the "enemy's" faces. The wind swirled around them, and they cocked their heads lke dogs, as though listening to it.

"So that is what Jack means when he say wind talk to him!" North explained. The guardians all felt a sudden unexplainable surge in their powers.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

"What the?" Bunny says. Hope was radiating from something nearby. He realized that it was radiating from the the Frostbites! 'How the bloody hell is this happening? I can only get power from- Oh!' Bunny remembered that they were immortal children. They would always believe in the Guardians, and they would never forget what it meant to be children. Bunny suddenly wondered if the last lights were really Jamie Bennet and his sister, Sophie. Pitch had only said that there were two lights, not where they were. What if they were actually Frostbite and Lil' Frostbite?

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

North knew exactly where the Wonder came from. The two children were obviously excited for somrthing now, even more so than their game! He wondered what it could be?

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Tooth felt happy memories flow through her, teasing gently at the edges of her vision, reminding her that if she wanted to, she could see them if she wanted to. Her Sweet Tooth was so happy, but the pure innocence of the memory was what warmed her heart. She was so tempted to peak at those memories, but they changed to a child's curious innocence, and reservation. That must Lil' Tooth's memories. Tooth giggled at the nickname she had given Angel just now. Angel did remind her a lot of Jack, but Lil' Sweet Tooth was just too long. Oops, Tooth was getting off task again.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

The children squealed in delight, looking at each other. Then they flew off. North, Tooth, and Sandy were worried, but Bunny, Frostmare, and Luilfr weren't. They knew that all the tunnels were closed until Bunny made it so. They sat back and waited, game all but forgotten. An hour later, the two returned, pouty faces on their face.

"Bunny can you-"

"Please open up the-"

"Tunnels so that we-"

"Can go out of the Warren?" They said, Jack starting it.

"Ya know, that's almos' cute enough to let ya, but I already told ya, you're not causin' trouble today, ankle-biters."

"Since when am I 1) cute or 2) an "ankle-biter"." Jack protested, mimicking Bunny's accent, and actually nailing it.

Bunny laughed, but didn't answer. Angel had a back-up plan and went over to tackle Bunny in a hug. He made the mistake of looking down at her, into her very wide, very blue, very pleading eyes. "Please!" Bunny winced, trying not to give in. He remembered what he had been doing before the game had started.

"I will open the tunnel that goes to the pole, and that is it. Do you understand, Lil' Frostbite?" He said slowly, as though he were talking to one of his kits, or one of his younger siblings. He smiled when she nodded eagerly and released him. He tapped his foot, Snow falling through the newly made tunnel, screaming with joy. He dived in after her, easily passing her in the dark, and smirking when he saw she was having fun this time, and not getting hurt. He faintly heard Jack yelling too, but the others must have taken a snow globe. He hoped that whatever the bravelings had planned was going to be fun.

Moments later, He appeared first at the pole, then the two kids, then the others. Jack looked suspiciously at his braveling, but didn't say anything. "Okay, here's the deal, cub. You get to go to wherever you were trying to go earlier, but first you hsve to play the piano."

"You know, if you had asked, I would have gladly done it." He flew into a different room, one he went to often. It had a grand Piano sitting in the middle of the room, and musical sheets sitting high next to it. "Wind, how about you pick the song?" The wind swirled before picking a couple sheets of music and setting them down on the piano. Jack sat down and began to play the song, singing along with it as he did.

Perfect, by Pink: (Parts of it.)

"Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood-" He started, not caring that there were others in the room, ones that weren't his sister, or the wind. He just kept singing the song, because the wind asked him to. After a while, he heard a pretty little soprano join in, voice melting beautifully with his own.

"Pretty pretty pleeeaaase!

If you ever ever feeeeeel!

Like you're less than,

Less than perfect.

Pretty preety pretty pleeeaaase,

If you ever ever feeeeeel,

Like you're nothing,

You are perfect!

To MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

They finished the song and turned back to the others, glancing worriedly at the awed expressions of their friends.

"Um, are you guys okay?" Tears were starting to form at the edges of her vision from the worry. It had been five minutes, and they still hadn't said anything. What if they hadn't liked it. She quickly swiped away the tears, hoping the others hadn't noticed.

They did, of course, and guilt swept through them. They had not been expecting that. Bunny had actually thought that they would be tone deaf but they had perfect pitch. "Oh, Lil' Tooth! Don't cry. We loved it, in fact, could you sing us another song?"

"What song do you want me to sing?"

"Hmm. Well, what's your favorite song?"

"Um… Well, I heard a song on the radio, the doors were open from a car, so I could hear it. It reminds me of a promise that I made to- that I made long ago."

Before she could be question, she began to sing.

Safe & Sound:

I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said, "I'll never let you go"

When all those shadows almost killed your light

I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"

But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,

Everything's on fire

The war outside our door keeps raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when music's gone

Gone

Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now

Come morning light

You and I'll be safe and sound

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

La La (La La)

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh

La La (La La)

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light,

You and I'll be safe and sound...

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh.

Her voice faltered, and tears were streaming down her face. She was remembering a broken promise. She had promised him that they would both be okay! But no one was, they were invisible. One winter, the other summer. She rarely got to see them, for they could not go to the other's realm without dire consequences. One had died, then brought back, the other badly burned, then healed. One the moon, the other the sun. Inseparable twins separated by a cruel fate.

She sobbed harder now, missing her actual brother. Her older twin. The day she turned was the day a huge blizzard had swept through her village, along with a fire that had burned down her mortal home. She had frozen in the blizzard, then was brought back by the moon, he had been burned in the fire, then healed by the sun.

She sometimes felt that Jack was lucky. He didn't remember his life before. She didn't either, really. Just that her twin was her brother, and how they became. And her name. She had always known her name.

She barely noticed Jack's perfect temperatured arms wrap around her, a little more when the others joined, forming a group hug. The last to join was the wind, lovingly wiping away her tears. No one knew of her plight. Not even Frostmare, her braveling.

"Who did you make the promise to, Snowflake?" Jack said, using his special nickname for her.

"M-my-" She paused, realizing that she was about to give away her secret. She had pinky promised that she wouldn't. She promised her brother. Pinky promises were not to be broken. Not even by the threat of torture. Or tickling. Tickling was harder, in her opinion. "N-no one. It doesn't matter. I made a pinky promise not to tell."

The Guardians gave her a look like they thought she was crazy, not including Jack. He knew how important pinky promises were to children, being one himself. "What! That's not fair! You're not suposed to keep secrets from your brother!" He childishly pouted

"I'm keeping them for my brother!" Angel shouted, then slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What brother? You have another bother, other than Frostbite?" Angel nodded, then scowled and shook her head, as though that would change her first anwser.

"WHAT! You have another brother!? From your human life?"

"And immortal. We both became spirits the night I changed. I the moon, he the sun. We are- were identical twins. Well, he is a boy, so we weren't identical, per say…" She rambled. Jack snapped his fingers, getting her attention back. "Oh, yeah, sorry… He became a summer spirit, and I became a winter spirit. I haven't seen or heard from him in oh, two hundred years."

"Wait, two hundred years ago was when you went to Africa, wasn't?"

"Yeah. That's what happens when one of us goes into the other's realm."

"Have you ever tried to meet in spring or fall?"

"Noo…?" She said slowly. "But that doesn't matter anyways. Some of our other "siblings" are coming!"

"Uh guys… You can let go now… you're overheating us. I just got over a fever, and don't want another…" The others just hugged them, knowing that it wasn't true. Bunny had wrapped the winter spirits in a hug, insulating them from the other burning bodies. They would be perfectly fine, though mildly uncomfortable.

"I'm guessing these other siblings are the other elemental prince and princesses?"

"Yup! We're the only immortal children of winter, they are the only immortal children of their seasons. Well, except my brother, but summer doesn't know about him. He hides from them. They tend to have fiery tempers, and my brother doesn't. He does have a fiery rage, though."

"Sh-oot!" Jack said, catching himself before he swore. He still got a smack in the back of the head from two sets of paws, and a scolding buffet of wind in his face. "Hey! I caught myself! Anyways, we have to go to Burgess before they decide to come looking for us."

"See ya!" Angel said, sending a blast of icy wind at the others, then flying off with Jack when they let go in surprise. This was going to be… interesting. She had a feeling that the Guardians, and their guardian angels, would be following them. Fun!

_**A/N: Okay, so there were two lights on the globe in my story, and yes, they were Jack and Angel. Jack saw someone in Burgess, but Pitch's lair was in Burgess, so he saw himself, not Jaime. Jaime had already stopped believing, but he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet. The other one was in Australia, which was too far to be of any help to the guardians. If you want me to continue this, please tell me. Also give me ideas. I have writer's block, so that is why this chapter rambles on and on, and doesn't really stay on topic. Anyways, I bumped my head on a car door this time, so that could be the problem. Maybe the knock on the head knocked the ideas right out of me! I don't own them, I don't own the songs, oh, wait, I do own Snow, and the bravelings… and Snow's twin, who if you want me to continue, will be appearing in the next chapter. 15 reviews until I continue. No, that's mean. Just review, then I will continue, but 15 reviews would be nice. Over 500 people have read this, and only six reviews. That is just sad. How am I supposed to know if you like my story or not. Oops I'm rambling again. Sorry. Please R&R!**_


	5. The Other Side of the Family

They flew for a while. All the way from the North Pole to Burgess, Pennsylvania. It had been decades since they had seen each other and they were excited. They landed gently on the lake, freezing the spot they had landed on, then sat. "Three-two-one!" They said, and at one, a black mass shot over their heads.

"Right on time, Hiccup." Jack said wistfully, flying up to meet the black shape. "Hey Toothless!"

The black shape was a night fury, the last of its kind. Kind being dragons, not just species. Though he was that too. "Hey, Hiccup! How are you guys doing? Oh, Hi Punzie, Princess. Wait, who's that?" Jack said as he flew to the dragon's back, carefully avoiding the wings. He was staring at the person currently sitting just behind Merida, a boy with dark brown hair, almost black. He almost looked like-

"TOOTHLESS!" Angel flew up and gave the dragon a big hug mid flight. The dragon just nuzzled her and angled downward, preparing to land. She looked behind his head, and the smile she had been wearing faded to shock.

"Angel?"

"Blaze?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Same thing as you, I guess…" Her smile returned in full force as she smiled at him. "Finally got caught by the Summer Court, I see."

"Yeah. Next time I'm going to look for arrows sticking out of the tree before I sleep in it. My head was an inch from being impaled."

"Wait, wait, wait! You tuo know each othah?"

"Yes. He's/She's my brother/sister!" They said together. Merida and Jack looked at each other, realizing that now they were even more siblings, through their younger sibling's blood tie.

"What! No, no, no, no, NO! I am not getting any more related to fire princess over there!"

"You cood have TOLD me that you 'ad a sister in the Winter Court! Now me and the ice cube are basically actual siblings!"

The twins, you could absolutely see that they were twins, were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces. Well, not tears exactly. Angel had snowflakes, while Blaze had little flames. They were humming something, a device in their ears, connected to a small box. Rapunzel and Hiccup must have recognized it, because they started humming and laughing, too. Jack finally recognized the song, and joined in. Merida couldn't recognize the song for the life of her, and pouted, her flame colored hair starting on fire.

As soon as it did, Angel, Blaze, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and Jack all started singing aloud. "THIS. GIRL. IS ON FIIIIIIAAAAAAHHHH. THIS. GIRL. IS ON FIAAHAAA. SHE'S WALKING ON FIIIAAAAAAH. THIS GIRL IS ON FIAHAhah!" They couldn't even finish the song, they were laughing so hard.

"All right, tha's enough out of you! You've had you're wee bit of fun, now knock it oaf." Merida scolded. She was luckily the oldest, so they actually listened to her. "Now how 'bout a report from everyone. We'll go eldest to youngest. Summer is about to start in the Northern 'emisphere, so Punzie has to start mov'n out. I'm planning on sending a heat wave through the midwest, and Britain. Iceland, don't know why they call it that, is due for one too."

"It's almost off season for me. Me and Toothless will just fly around until it's not. Maybe we'll see you around."

"Same here! I'm probably going to spend it painting flowers like last off season. No fun when there's nothing to do. I might see you guys occasionally, though."

"And now for the wee babbies of the family!" Merida teased.

"Shut up, frizz. Winter's coming in the Southern Hemisphere. Not our domain, though. The last time I tried spreading winter there, a certain summer spirit chewed me out for 'disrupting the natural warmth of the equator'. The area not affected by it has enough natural weather, it doesn't need any help, so I'll be spending my time at the pole for the next two seasons. Or just the very top of the Northern Hemisphere, you know, Russia, most of Canada. Maybe even snow in Egypt!" Jack quipped.

"Oh no you don't wee devil! If you do, I'll send a heat wave through bloody Russia and Australia!"

"Hey! You can't do that to Australia! That's one of the places I have to spread snow in! You do that, and I'll give North America Christmas in July." Angel protested.

"You do that, and I'll make the Winter Solstice 90 degrees this year!" Her brother argued.

"Do that, then I'll freeze the Equator." Angel's voice was deadly quiet as she said this. Everyone's eyes widened, knowing full well she could and would carry out the threat if she had to. The subject was dropped after that. No one messed with the Winter Solstice, which was every Winter spirit's birthday. Normally the Summer Solstice was the birthday for every summer spirit, but Blaze was born the same day as his sister.

"I take it back! I won't freeze Egypt! Don't freeze the Equator!" Jack said, almostt pleadingly. "I don't want Bunny hunting me down because he thinks I did it. It's not fun having the Easter Bunny hunting you down. He doesn't give up easily."

"Oooh! Bunny! Have you seen his Warren? I heard that it is eternally spring! Maybe I'll ask him if I can stay for the off season!" Punzel sighed, daydreaming of the eternal spring. Merida and Jack went on to argue over whose season was better, while Hiccup was playing fetch with Toothless. No one noticed the twins begin to argue. Or what it was over, really.

"Blaze Christopher Angel! I'm going to kill you!" She flung an icicle at him, but he dodged.

"Snow Rosabelle Angel! I'm going to get you for that!" He lunged at her, tackling her to the ground. Water was forming in a puddle around them as the created fire and ice in their tussle. It couldn't freeze, so it melted, but not enough to evaporate. They stopped fighting when they realized that they were wet. They hadn't been wet since the fire that had killed one, then led to the freezing of the other.

She had an extreme fear of water, and hated being wet. So she naturally started hyperventilating. "Snow, Snow, calm down. The water can't hurt you! I promise! Watch! Okay? You just have to believe in me." Blaze trailed a hand through his baby sister's hair, drying it instantly.

"I'm sorry!" Snow said when she was dry, then hugged her brother tightly.

The others had turned their attention to the twins mid-fight, so now they all awwwed as the two made up.

"Oh, wee lambs."

"So cute!"

"He he. Good they made up!"

"Good big brother skills, kiddo!"

Merida looked at him. "Tha's what you got out o' tha'? Good big broather skells?"

But Blaze beamed proudly, glad that he had been praised by his sister's brother. 'Yup, that sounds weird even in my head.' He thought to himself. Then he had a thought. "You don't seem surprised that Snow has a brother…"

"She accidently let it slip right before we left. She was crying about a promise that she broke, and she couldn't tell me about it because it was a pinky promise, then I told her that she wasn't supposed to give people pinky promises to people who weren't her brother, then she said that it WAS a promise to her brother, so we kind of wrangled the rest out of her…"

"Why was she crying?"

"A pinky proamas?"

"We?"

"We?"

They all looked at Jack, glaring at him until he broke and gave them the answer. Jack tried backing up, but was stopped by Toothless. "Okay, okay! Just don't kill me, or go after them to kill them…"

"I'm a Guardian, so I was with the other Guardians. Snow showed up the other day, I met my braveling, had a run in with the Ice Queen, got talked into singing and playing piano, Snow did the same, started crying after, blubbering about some promise. Not all on that order, per say. So we made her tell us the whole thing. She never did give your name though. Blaze Angel… Has a nice ring to it, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess. I have a question for you, though. Is it Jokul Frosti, or Jack Frost?" Jack looked at the sky as if to say, 'Why me?

"Jack Frost. I hate the Norwegians. That is truly a horrendous name."

"Hey, at least your name isn't Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!"

"Yeah, that's a pretty bad name, Triple H."

"So that's how you know the other guardians? You became one?"

"Last month. Defeated Pitch Black too."

"You joined them, even though they've ignored you for 300 years? Why?"

"Because holding grudges is bad for my health."

"Ha ha. Yer funny, Snow Cone! They basically abandoned ye, left ye tou the clouches o' thee Ice Queen!" Merida's accent marred her words as her anger grew.

"And now they're my family, just like you guys! If you can't accept that, fine, but I'm leaving!" He flew off. Snow gave Blaze another hug before she took off after him.

"See ya guys soon! I hope." She added under her breath. "Hey Jack! Wait for me!" Jack slowed, and they traveled back to the pole together, not realizing that they had just missed the Guardians, who had finally found them.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

"Where is Jack and Snow?" North boomed, eyeing the seasonal spirits warily.

"Ye jost missed 'em. A-Ah mayd a mistake. Ah thought that you guy dinnit rayley care about Jack, and I told 'im so. 'e got pretty upset, and said tha' ye were 'is family, too. Just like us. Then 'e flew off, and Snow went ofter 'im. Ah need to go find 'im and 'pologize to 'im." Her accent was so thick, you could barely understand her words, not to mention she was crying.

"Nice going Mer! I just saw my sister, and now she's gone again!" The little 312 year old flew off with a blast of warm wind, causing Merida to break down and cry even harder.

"Try the pole, sheila. He normally goes there when he's upset."

Merida got herself together and gave out a shrill whistle. A horse galloped in from the sky, and Merida mounted it. "This here's Angus. We can all use the wind to fly where we want to go, but nothing beats a horse. Though Jack, Snow, and Rapunzel prefer to shape-shift if they can't use the wind. Jack and Snow only use their shape-shifting for dire emergencies, though. Can't get them to do it if it's not." With that interesting tidbit of information, she disappeared, the other two following on the dragon.

"Toothless! Hurry up! Merida's gonna beat us to the pole!" They heard faintly. They shook their heads in amazement. This was turning out to be a very interesting week. They had found out that Jack had a family of siblings, was thrown off a cliff by the Ice Queen, what bravelings were, Jack could sing and play the piano, and now he could shape-shift. Bunny was especially miffed by the fact that Jack hadn't told him, saying as he was a shape-shifter himself.

_**A/N: What else could they possibly not know about Jack? I have no idea. Please give me ideas for the next chapter. I have writer's block, hence the really short chapter. Sorry about that.**_


	6. A Brother's Jealousy

Jack looked solemnly at his sister while they flew. He had seen her reaction to seeing her brother, her actual brother, and it had made his chest burn with some unwanted emotion. He had never felt it in all of his 300 hundred years, but he knew what it was.

Jack was jealous of Blaze. There was no other way around it. Blaze was Snow's big brother, and Jack felt like he was inadequate to fill the position. Blaze had grown up with Snow, while Jack only knew of her immortal life. He sighed, then mentally kicked himself as Snow shot him a worried look.

"Are you okay, Jackie?"

"Sure, Snowflake. Just thinking."

"That's dangerous. What are you thinking about?"

"You and your brother. How he's a better brother to you than I am."

"That's not true, and you know it!" Snow protested.

"But it is true! He knows you better than me! He grew up with you, for Manny's sake!"

"Jack!" She began to protest.

"Snow, ju-just give me some time to think. I'm okay, I promise. Go have some fun." With that, he flew off towards Egypt, hoping to cool off and release some pent up magic that always surfaced when he was stressed. Tears froze as they lef the confines of his eyes as he flew. How was he going to fix this. He had just YELLED at Snow! His little Snowflake had just been yelled at. By him. For nothing that was her fault, even. He really was a bad brother.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Snow watched her brother fly off with sad eyes. He was wrong on so many levels, it was funny. She hadn't even the decency to explain stuff to him, just let him carry on his rant. She deserved to be yelled at. Tears filled her eyes as she began to sob, hovering in midair, clutching her staff like a lifeline.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Merida hadn't been too far behind, so it was only a few minutes before she found Snow. She gasped when she saw the little girl crying, then enveloped her in a hug, careful to hold in the heat so she didn't burn the little girl. Merida was reminded of her little brothers, who she missed dearly. But now she had some new little siblings to take care of.

"Eets okay, lamb. Jost let et out. Shh. Tha's et."

When Snow was finally calmed down enough to talk, Merida said, "Now why were ye crying, lass."

"Ah-I think Jack is jealous of Blaze. He said that Blaze was a better brother than him because Blaze grew up with me. I just let him rant, and didn't stop him. I should have told him to knock it off, to let me speak, Je suis une terrible sœur. Il mérite un meilleur. Il aurait crié à moi plus!"

"Lass. Ye know that ah can speak French, right? You said, 'I am a terrible sister. He deserves a better one. He should have yelled at me more!' Wait, 'e yelled at ye? How dare 'e! I'm going to- to- to-"

"Not exactly. He just said that he needed some time to think. Then to go have fun. He doesn't seem to realize that it's no fun if he's not there to have fun too."

"Boys. I swear, mim only put them 'ere to annoy us!"

"I'm going to see if I can find Jack. An hour head start should give him plenty of time to think." Snow flew off, a small smile on her face.

Mission accomplished, Merida thought to herself. She turned Angus around to warn the others to leave them alone if they saw them. "Hiyah!"

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

"What do you mean, 'Leave them be,'?" They could be in danger and need help, da?" North protested when the seasonal spirits came back to Burgess.

"They're two winter spirits. They'll be fine. They 'appen to be the most powerful spirits around, 'nd tha's when they're alone! Together- well, let's just say that if they weren't on our side, the world would be plunged into 'n eternal ice age, with those two ruling side b' side! They'd be worse than the Ice Queen!"

The Guardians paled, suddenly glad that the 300 years Jack had been alone hadn't corrupted him, and felt a wave of guilt as they remembered what they accused him of joining Pitch when they were grieving over the loss of Easter. (Sandy not included, he was wondering why all the Guardians were looking so guilty. He'd have to ask them about it later.)

"Well, I don't know about you, mates, but now I am definitely not leaving the Frostbites by themselves. Where does Jack normally go when he needs to think. I'll start the search there."

"Don't bother."

Everyone turned at the sound of Blaze's voice. Merida cried out in relief and enveloped him in a worried frenzie. When Blaze finally got away, Bunny asked, "Why?"

"Because they're in Egypt. Twin telepathy and what-not. I always know where Angel is, and for some reason, now I know where Jack is. They just got to Egypt, Snow is a bit behind, though." Bunny nodded, opened a tunnel, then set off to Egypt.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Jack landed in Egypt gracefully, lowing the temperature as he did. He didn't let it snow, but there might be some ice in the morning, or frost. The people of Egypt would be happy to get a break from the heat. He sighed sadly, only half glad that he could bring at least someone happiness. But not his sister. His own sister.

"I thought I'd find you here!"

Jack turned at the sound of Snow's voice, startled. He felt even more guilty when he saw her eyes were blue, puffy, and blood shot.

"Snowflake, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you. That just proves that I am a bad brother!"

"Jack, shut up. Listen very closely, because I will only repeat this once. The only thing I remeber from my past life is a promise that I made with my brother, who my brother is, a fire, a blizzard, and my name. He has the same thing, remembers the same thing. He doesn't know how I grew up. I don't know how I grew up. My life might as well have started the moment I met you, the day after I left my brother. The day I lost one brother to fate, and gained a new one through destiny. He is my brother through blood, but you are my brother through everything else!

"YOU were the one that taught what it meant to be a winter spirit. YOU were the one that taught me how to communicate with the wind. YOU were the one that taught me not to let life get me down, to always stay positive, and to try to have fun, no matter how bleak the outlook was. You were the one that taught me how to be brave.

"You tell me that I am the bravest person you know, but that bravery only shows when I think of what you would do. You are my hero, and have been since the moment I met you. Sure, I love my brother, because he is my only tie to my mortal life, and I didn't really lose everything that night. But you, you took me under your wing without any reason to. You made me family, no questions asked. You are MY brother, whether I have a million others and you will always be my favorite brother, the best big brother, and my hero in my book. Plus, Blaze is really annoying."

"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" That was the only thing Jack could think of saying. When had she grown so smart?

"Yeah Jack. I mean, do you know how full of himself he is? Or what other people say about him? I have to listen to girls go on about how HOT he is?" Snow joked, lightening the mood.

"Yeah, I noticed that he was a little hot-headed."

"Nothing but hot air in his head." Jack couldn't keep a straight head any longer, and burst out laughing at Blaze's expense. They finally stopped laughing and sat in a comfortable silence.

There was a crumbling underneath them, and they fell on top of Bunny, who had finally found out WHERE in Egypt they were.

A/N: So sorry if you PMed me over the last four days. I was in St. Louis (which is really pretty, by the way) for a marching band competition, and I didn't have my computer with me because my parents didn't want it to get stolen. I have a Favorite Follower to announce! Nora Frost 1 with a pen is AMAZING! She reviewed four times, even on chapters already posted. I dedicate this chapter to her! Thank you, Nora Frost 1 with a pen!


	7. Stuck in Our Memories Part 1

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Was the twin reply that came from their mouths as the two fell onto Bunny, then further down the tunnel. They hit a slope, tumbling chaotically down it before landing in a painful heap at the entrance of another tunnel. An entrance that was fifty feet up, so only the barest amount of light filtered through.

"Would you two knock it off? Blimey, my ears feel like they're bloody bleedin'!" Bunny checked his ears, just to make sure they weren't. "Where are we anyway?" They all began climbing the steep slope, Snow and Jack floating more often than climbing.

"You don't know?"

The winter siblings exchanged worried and panicked looks. "No. I wasn't expecting ya to fall on me. Tunnel took us to a random place. Probably so-" He popped his head out of the mouth of the tunnel and stopped when he looked around. This wasn't right. He instinctually dubbed this place a mile outside of Burgess, but he didn't recognize the place. He had never hidden eggs here, so they weren't by any children nearby. They were at the edge of a large pond.

"I-I know where we are!" Snow and Jack proclaimed together.

"You do?" They said, again together, giving each other surprised looks.

"How?" Still together. Bunny would have laughed if the situation hadn't been potentially dangerous

"I grew up around here." It almost seemed like they were using telepathy, saying it at the same time. Now that he thought about it, Blaze knew where they were, half a world away. Maybe they were using telepathy.

"My home burned down about two hundred feet from the pond."

"My home was two hundred feet from the pond, too."

"Down a narrow winding path, with twist and turns that made it take a lot longer than it should have to get to the pond, so I always went through the woods, even though Mother always told me not to." They said together again, before they both collapsed, clutching their heads, groaning in pain.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Snow felt like crying. Memories were rushing through her head like a tornado. She stumbled and crumpled to the ground with a groan, holding her head as a strong memory overtook her.

"Rosy? Rosy? Are you okay, Snowflake?" That voice, she knew that voice. But from where? Her memory self opened her eyes, but weren't focused.

"Yeah, mommy. I'm okay. Can I go play with Chrissy now?"

"No Rosy, your brother has a fever. He can't go play with anyone, because we don't want the whole village to be sick, now do we?"

"No, mommy."

"Mom! Chris threw up!" Her mom rushed into a different room. Snow's family hadn't been rich, but they hadn't been poor. In the middle, more like. Leaning towards well off. But they hadn't flaunted it around. They saved it up for winter, and only buying necessities, and a house that could fit the family comfortably. The house had two bedrooms, a kitchen/dining room, and a living room with a giant fireplace, where they gathered around in the winter, telling stories of wonder and hope, dreams and memories.

Of the magical Santa, who presented each child a gift once a year as a reward for being good, and coal to children who were bad. Of the beautiful Tooth Fairy, running around each night to collect the teeth, leaving coins as payment for the memories. Of the brave Easter Bunny, hiding eggs full of rare chocolate for children to rejoice in. Then there was noble Sandman, bringer of good dreams to children all over the world, guarding them from the monstrous Boogeyman, who fed off of fear, and spread the bad dreams.

Her eldest brother always told the best stories. Last night he had told them of the magical white stag, where if you caught it, it would give you your heart's greatest desire. Even you wouldn't know what it was, because if it does grant your wish, you won't remember it.

Her memory passed in front of a mirror, and she gasped. She was only three, maybe four! She had brown hair, brown eyes, and caramel skin from being outside. She looked outside then, there was snow everywhere! Her memory self thought in her head just then, **It's Christmas Eve! Tomorrow's Christmas! I wonder if Santa will come all the way down to our house, it's so far away from the town!**

A door opened and slammed in a different room, the sound of wind exploding into the house. It swirled around her, almost playfully. Happy. Promising good times. But her memory self ran and hid in her and her brothers' room. What was wrong? Present day Snow thought. "Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" The tone was not happy, but scared. Too scared to belong to a three year old. An image of a broad man in a blacksmith smock came to the front of her vision, then a broken, but beautiful sculpture. Oh! I must have broken that sculpture! That's why I'm so scared! I don't want Daddy mad at me! Present day Snow remembered.

"Well, you had better go tell him. It'll be better than if he found out himself."

Slowly, little Rosy made her way to where her father was. He greeted her with a big smile that slipped slightly when he saw the guilty look on her face.

"What you do this time, Rosybelle?"

Present Snow giggled at her father's accent. Her daddy had been Russian, just like North! And they both created beautiful things that brought wonder to the world. What a coinkidink!

"I'msosorryDaddy,Ididn'tmeanto!Itwasanaccident,Isw ear!IbrokethesculptureyoumadeMommywhenyouguysgotma rried!Pleasedon'tbemad!"

"Eh, sorry, Snowflake. I didn't catch dat. Slowly, so Daddy can understand, da?"

Rosy nodded and said, "I'm so sorry Daddy, I didn't mean to! It was an accident, I swear! I broke the sculpture you made Mommy when you guys got married! Please don't be mad!"

To her great surprise, he laughed! Laughed! "Do not worry, Belle! Happen all da time! Let me tell secret, da? Daddy have extras! No need to cry, Snowflake. All is good now, no?" He gave a great, hearty bellow of a laugh again, then scooped her up and began tickling her.

"Daddy! Mercy, mercy! Please stop! Daddy!" She squealed in childish delight. Present day Snow was laughing, too. Her father and North were soooo similar! She wondered if they knew each other?

Her father replaced the broken figurine, then gave her a piggyback ride to her and her brothers' room. "How is Christopher?"

"Better, love. He threw up, but his fever finally broke. He should be better in about a day."

"Where is Jackson and Christopher, anyway?"

"Jack is helping Chris eat some solids to see if he can keep them down." The memory faded.

Present day Snow's heart seemed to stop. It wasn't true! How could it be true? On the ground, back in the woods, she let out a gasp before being whisked into another memory.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Present day Jack frowned as he was pulled into the memory. It was a lot like the memory of him saving his sister. Crystal clear, with stunning detail.

Past Jack sighed as he carefully positioned his brother over the basin, rubbing his back to soothe the tyke. He looked like he was about 3 or 4. Jack looked in the mirror that was hanging over on the far wall. He himself looked to be about five or six. Too young to be caring for a younger sibling. "Come on, Chris. You're going to be okay. Just let it all out."

"Mom! Chris threw up!" Quick footsteps sounded to the room.

"Ohh, baby. My poor petite-fils!"

"Mommy! I just got a cold! I'm feeling a tons better! Can I go play with Rosy now?"

"Not right now, petite Flame. You can play with her tomorrow if your fever has gone."

"Mom. I think his fever is gone."

"You are right, You will be all better for Christmas tomorrow!"

"Can I stay up and see Santa?"

His mother seemed to tense up a little bit with the name but was replaced with a totally motherly smile. "No, petite. He will not come if you do not sleep! You will just have to believe."

"Mommy! Mommy! Daddy's home!" His little sister, Rosy, came rushing into the room, fear on her face. Memory Jack smiled, knowing her fear wasn't justified.

"Well, you had better go tell him. It'll be better than if he found out himself." The little girl slowly made her way to the room where their father was currently occupying. He listened with his mother to the big booming laugh, the tinkling shrieks, then finally booming footsteps into the room. Jack took Chris to the kitchen to see if he could keep down some solids. But Present Jack's heart practically stopped. The little girl's voice was Snow! How?

He gasped as the memory faded to be replaced with a new one.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Bunny didn't know what to do. The two kids were comatose from what he assumed were memories. He finally decided to call the Guardians, make them as comfortable as possible, then hope with all of his heart that they would be okay. So that is what he did. He hoped.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

It appeared to be the next that the memory started at, early morning, if she had to guess. IT'S CHRISTMAS! The thought rebounded through her skull, and a smile spread over the present day Snow's face. So cute, if she did have to admit it.

Past her jumped up and began bouncing on the bed to wake her still sleeping siblings.

"WAKE UP! UP! UP! UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled loudly in their ears.

That got them up fast enough. "Rosy, it's what, three in the morning?" Jack grumbled, taking in the dark room. "Go back to sleep."

"UP UP UP! JACKIE UP!"

"Okay, okay! But if we don't get present, I'm blaming you!"

With that, the three of them rushed into the living room, where a huge tree occupied one of the corners. It had little lanterns in it, lighting up the tree like stars. But underneath it was empty. The plate of cookies untouched. The three sat down on the floor, facing the empty fireplace where their stockings were hung.

Nothing happened for a while, then a slight tremor went through the house, and a large man in red came down their chimney. The three children held their breath, waiting for his reaction.

"What are children doing out of bed, hmm?"

"Santa! You came! And ya didn't get lost! Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For coming! You made my Christmas wish come true!"

"And what was that, Rosybelle?"

Past her giggled at that. "You sound like Daddy! My wish was that I could do the impossible! I did, too! I got to see Santa!"

"Please, call me North!"

"Okay, Mr. North!"

"Oh! We made you cookies! And celery for your reindeer!"

"Ah, Christopher! Why no carrots? Normally children leave carrots for reindeer!"

"Daddy says that it's not good for them, and that the Easter Bunny gets them after you're done delivering presents. We have some carrots for him, too, though!" Present Snow was surprised at how well they all spoke, before remembering briefly long boring grammar and language lessons. They were able to speak the same way in Russian and French.

"Hey! What are you doing here! They are supposed to be asleep when visit comes!"

"Er… Right." North took out a small bag full of golden dust, which he sprinkled over the children. The memory faded again.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Jack had just gone through the same memory, and now it seem that years had passed. Rosy and Chris looked to be about 8, so that made Jack 10.

"Rosy! Do you want to go Easter Egg Hunting, or are ya going to stand there all day admiring your hair?" Chris teased. Jack had begun to recognize it as Blaze's voice.

"Humph. North says that Easter isn't as good as Christmas, but I told him that it was, and that he should tell the Easter Bunny that, so he said that he would send Bunny to meet us so we could tell him that ourselves, because he would never say that himself."

They now saw North every Christmas, and every few months, so they knew quite well how North felt about Easter.

"Yes, and he said that while we were waiting, we should look for eggs, so we don't cause trouble."

Jack shrugged in the memory. Present Jack was wondering if the Kangaroo would actually show. Little Rosabelle finally shrugged her shoulders, picked up her basket, and began searching the bushes. When the boys didn't immediately follow her example, she turned. "Well, what are you waiting for? You were the ones SOOO eager to begin hunting." Memory Jack and Chris began to gather the eggs that they found, losing what maturity they had been showing earlier. Present Jack was thinking that, four a six year old, she sure was bossy. Of course, most kids were when they were planning on meeting someone important, especially back in colonial times.

"Jackie! Look! This one has red, brown, and blue on it! It has my favorite colors on it!" She was hopping up and down in excitement, and they egg slipped out of her small hands. "My egg! No!" But the egg did something miraculous. suddenly the regular old egg had legs and feet, which it used to land, then quickly role, keeping it completely intact, not a crack on it.

The egg ran away from the group, towards the woods that under no circumstances were they to go into. Not following the rule, they all chased after it, finding it difficult to find it through all the undergrowth. Soon they ended up in a clearing, with the egg no where in sight.

"Where did it go?" Past Jack asked.

"Don't know." Chris said.

Rosy looked like she was ready to cry, her bottom lip quivering pitifully. Then her eyes lit up as she spotted the egg hiding under a bush. A smile lit up her face as she slowly made her way towards it as one would a frightened puppy.

"Hey little egg. Could you come over here? You are a very handsome egg. Best I've seen all day! And you are soooooo cute! Cute! Cute! Cute!"

The egg crept back a little bit more. Rosy spotted a thing in the bushes, and cried out. "No, little egg!"

She reached out and grabbed the egg just as the bear trap srang. She pulled her arm back quickly, as present Jack gasped, sure the trap had gotten her arm. Past Jack thought the same thing as he rushed forward. Simultaneously they let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it was only closed around her dress sleeve, and not her. The fabric hadn't even been ripped.

"Jack! Is she okay?!" Chris's worried voice sounded throughout the clearing.

"Yeah! Just got her sleeve!" Jack tried to open the trap, but it was too strong for his eight year old self. "Chris, a little help would be nice."

Chris came over and tried to help him open it, but even together they couldn't open it. The little egg that Rosy had saved was snuggling close to the girl, while she giggled and laughed. They soon were all laughing.

A rustling nearby made them all stop. A black horse made of sand stalked towards them, followed by a shadowy figure.

"What are three little children doing out in the big, bad, dark forest? Shouldn't you be finding the eggs that that ridiculous rabbit hid for you?"

"We ARE looking for eggs. See?" Rosy's voice didn't waver in the slightest when she spoke, nor did her hand as she held up the egg.

"Who are you, anyway?" Jack asked, but his voice was trembling. Past Jack had a feeling that he knew who he was, and present Jack DEFINITELY knew who he was.

"Who? Me? I am Pitch Black, The Boogeyman!"

He got muffled gasps from Chris and Jack, but Rosy just rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. You don't look that scary. I'm more afraid of this egg than of you. I mean, how are kids even scared of you? You're wearing a DRESS, for crying out loud! An ugly one at that!"

Pitch looked extremely surprised that she was not shaking with fear, and so was all others watching. "I think you need a lesson of respect. And I will be the one who will give it to you! Feel fear!" He said, and with that, his nightmare companion charged at her. It made it halfway across the clearing when it was dissipated by a flying wooden object.

They all tracked it as it made its way back to its could see the children's eyes grow cartoonishly bigger as they took in the rabbit. "Picking on a coupla ankle biters, Pitch?" Pitch scowled, but slunk away into the shadows, disappearing into the darkness.

"Now what do you three think yer doin' in these woods? It's not safe ta be out here!"

"I dropped the egg, and it ran off, so we followed it. It went into the bear trap, and I grabbed it before it got crushed."

"Well thank ya for saving my googy, but now I have ta getcha back to yer parents!"

He started hopping away, until he realized that they weren't following him. "Problem back there?"

"Her sleeve got caught in the bear trap when she pulled the egg out. We can't get it back open." Jack said, looking sadly at Rosy.

The giant rabbit hopped back and looked closely at the trap. "I'm not going to be able to get it off here, the thing is jammed. I would leave ya here ta go get some tools from my Warren, but I don't want Pitch coming back and tryin' ta scare ya again. Brace yourselves!" The bunny tapped his foot.

"Brace ourselves for whAHHHHHH!" They said together, as the ground beneath them formed a tunnel, taking the kids, eggs, trap and all. The memory stayed above just enough to Bunny chuckle in amusement before hopping in after the.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Tooth was frantic as she arrived, maybe the only people who were more frantic were Merida, Blaze and Rapunzel, who were determined that they could be getting hurt, or they were scared, or they were dying!

"No, no, no, they're stuck in their memories! They must have recognized this place! Blaze looked around.

"H-hey, I n-know this place!" And with that, he too collapsed.

"Uh, oh. I guess we should have thought of that."

"Sheila, Snow and Jack seemed to have grown up in the exact same place. In a house about two hundred feet from the pond that they were talking about. This one, I assume."

"But that can't be right. Only children that lived here were 300 years ago, de Overland children."

"North. J-jack's last name from his human life was Overland, and he died three hundred years ago. Snow and Blaze don't remember their last names. They died 300 years ago too! I think these ARE the Overland kids!" Tooth reasoned.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. We have to go into their memories!" Bunny stated, and Tooth nodded determinedly.

"Grab hands." They did. Tooth made it so Jack, Snow, and Blaze were holding hands too, before completing the circle by grabbing Bunny's and North's hands. There was a flash as they were whisked into the memories of their family. Because the Guardians were no longer exclusive to Jack, Sandy, North, Tooth, and Bunny. Just as the Seasons were no longer just Jack, Snow, Blaze, Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel. Now they were one big, huge, a little dysfunctional family.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Jack, Snow, and Blaze knew immediately that they were in the same memory, seeing each other as the memory solidified. They had actually been expecting it. But they had not been expecting the rest of them.

"What are you guys doing here!"

"Makin' sure yer okay, Frostbite. You have been out for a while. What memory are we in, anyways?"

"Um, past Snow has her sleeve caught in a bear trap, and Bunny is taking us to the Warren to get it back off. You missed us meeting North for the first time."

"So you guys ARE the Overland kids." Tooth declared. They nodded mutely.

J**ack's going to be upset when he finds out that it got my arm a little.** A voice seemed to echo around them.

"My thoughts. looks like we're seeing this memory from my point of view." Snow explained.

"Weeee!" This is sooooo much fuuuunnn!" She shouted out loud.

"I think I'm going to be siiiiiiick!" Chris argued. Chris didn't look any different than he did now, except for age.

"I'm going to kiiiiilllll Buuuuuunnnnyyyyy!" Past Jack said while he laughed. A figure shot past them, must have been past Bunny. He was laughing as he did.

Finally the came out of the tunnel, into eternal spring. There was a fangirl squeal as Rapunzel took it in. "It's so SPRINGY!"

"Ha ha! Bunny, meet Rapunzel, Spirit of Spring, Punzie, meet the Easter Kangaroo."

"I'm a bunny, Frostbite!"

"Whatever you say."

"Jack, Bunny, be quite! We want to see the memory!" Sandy exclaimed. Wait, Sandy? Sandy could talk? Apparently he could in memories. either way, it got everyone to shut up.

"Alrigh' ankle biter. Let's get this thing off of you." Bunny had gone and come back with some tools. It was slow work, but he finally got the blasted thing to open. He eased her arm out of the trap and pushed up the sleeve, everyone present gasped.

**Okay, maybe more than a little bit. More like a lot. I wonder why it doesn't hurt. Rosy's thoughts echoed.**

"Why doesn't it hurt?"

"Blimey kid! Half of your arm is gone, and you're wondering why it doesn't hurt!" Both past and present Bunny proclaimed, shocked.

"I was SIX! Give me a break! I had just met the Easter Bunny, and the Boogeyman in the same day."

Rosy looked scared at Bunny's outburst. He sighed and said, "It doesn't hurt because ya weren't paying attention to it."

THUNK* They turned to see both past and present Blaze sitting on the ground, looking ill. Snow shook her head. "He never could handle blood."

She let her arm fall, only to hurriedly bring it back up. **OOOOOWWWWWEEEEEE! Ow! Ow! Ow!** Tears started to form at her eyes. **No! No! No! No crying ! It's not that bad! You can handle it! It is NOT going to be like the time you broke your ankle and didn't tell Mommy for a week.**

Everyone turned to look at Snow with a raised eyebrow. Her face turned a deep blue, but she ignored them.

Now matter what she thought, the tears began to fall from her traitorous eyes. Bunny now had a wet rag, and he was holding it carefully over her arm. "Now I want you to hang on to your brother's arm and squeeze it when it hurts. Can ya do that?"

She nods and grabs her brother's arm. Bunny brings down the cloth and wipes away some blood. She flinches a little, but doesn't move her hand on her brother's arm. Bunny wipes away some more, closer to the actual wound, and she lets out squeak, fingers tightening a little. Bunny finally got to the actual wound, and Rosy squeezed hard and cried out. When the wound was clean, Bunny wrapped it in gauze, tying it off neatly.

"Um, Rosy, you can let go of my arm now."

"Oops!" Rosy let go of the arm that she had been hugging the life out of, and Jack gave a relieved gasp as the grip loosened.

"Next time, I am not going to be your teddy bear." He pouted.

"Aaawww!" The girls cooed. Now Jack was blue.

"Shut up."

"So what are yer names?" Bunny said, authority in his voice giving them no reservations that telling their names was voluntary.

"My name is Rosabelle Snowflake Overland. That is my brother Christopher Blaze Overland, and this is Jackson Alexander Overland. By the way, Easter is better than Christmas." She said, sweet as an angel.

Jack nodded in agreement. "It's our favorite holiday."

"Is it now?"

"Y-yeah! Easter is so much fun!" Chris said, finally recovering.

The memory faded, and they were left in grayness.

"Easter is better than Christmas. And you favorite holiday. And it's fun." Bunny said, raising an eyebrow. Jack glared at his adopted brother, silently wishing he could fly away. Bunny didn't get a chance to tease Jack because another memory was appearing in view.

_**A/N: Not what I thought was going to happen, but this is how it turned out. Glad it is mostly out, though. There will be more to this. I don't know how many, though. So if you don't like memory fics, I suggest you stop reading this, because it is kind of turning into one. Give me memories you want to see, and I'll see what I can do… Please R&R!**_


	8. Stuck in Our Memories Part 2

They were in a room at night. Snow was falling again, but they didn't look that much different. It must have been the same year. "мать (Mother) says that we can't see North tonight. That for once in our lives we have to act like normal children."

"Maman (Mom) can be soooo weird sometimes. She's never had any problem with it before. I'm going to stay up!"

"Oh no you're not, Snowflake!" He scooped up the girl from where she was standing, and plopped her down on the bed she slept in. "What is it going to take to get you to go to sleep?"

"I want to hear about the Guardians!" She yelled, practically.

Jack quickly shushed her, pointing to their sleeping brother. "How is it that I am always sleeping or out of commission during these memories?" Blaze complained.

"You're not for this one. Just watch." Snow assured. Then she noticed Merida's face. She looked like she was trying to swallow a particularly vile lemon. Whole.

"Merida, are you okay?" Jack asked, noticing it too.

"Am I okay? No, I am not okay! I have ye for me adopted little broather! Yer worse than me three mortal broathers combined! And I was wrong. Ya do have a good choice of family. They raelly do care about ya. Ya proabably 'ate me now!" She blurted, looking close to tears.

"I don't hate you, Merida! You're a lot like Bunny. He's like an overprotective big brother who's fun to rile up, and you are an overprotective big sister who is really fun to rile up." Jack said. Merida stared at him before giving him the biggest hug in the world. She was much taller than him, being stuck in the body of a 17 year old, and her bushy hair covered them like a fiery orange bush.

She glared at Bunny over Jack's head and mouthed, "You had better give him a hug after this, because he is fricking adorable and needs one from his chosen big brother, which is YOU!"

Bunny nodded quickly, not wanting to know what would have happened if he had said no.

She went back to hugging Jack while the others went back to watching the memory. They had missed the making of Tooth and Sandy, and were now on North.

"There once was a man named Nikolai St. North, and he was the King of Bandits. But he was a good bandit, only stealing what he needed, and what would bring wonder to the orphans he visited on a daily basis. He was also a great inventor. He lived in Russia, like Daddy did. Nikolai had been an orphan himself, but the orphanage that he was placed in was a cruel, gray place where wonder and creativity were frowned upon. No one wanted to adopt such a rebellious child, so he stayed there until he was sixteen, when he ran away. But he always came back, once a year, to give presents to the children of the orphanage. On December 25."

"Christmas!" Rosy staged whispered. Jack nodded and continued.

"His best friend, Katherine went with him, and together, years later, they had a son, named Alexander, who loved to build with wood, metal, clay, and ice. But they had a fight, and their son left them to create his own family."

"After their son left, Nikoli and Katherine were very sad. The Man in the Moon saw this and took pity on them, and made them immortal. Nikolai became Santa Claus, the Guardian of Wonder, and Katherine became Mother Goose, Keeper of the Stories. She wrote down everything that has happened in the history of the world."

"Manny, as Nikolai called him, gave North yetis and elves to help him around the workshop, and a team of flying reindeer to pull his sleigh. The sleigh was magical, and had a gift inside it as well. It gave him magical snow globes that took him wherever he wanted to go. He married Katherine, and she spends her days in his library, the largest in the world, writing down the stories of time."

"But they were still sad over their son. They were immortal, and could never die, while he was mortal, and could. So Manny made him, too, immortal. Their son married Angelina Valentine, also known as Cupid. The family was on better terms. But they didn't talk to each other very much. The only time they saw each other was when his children woke up' too early on Christmas and met North, and then every christmas after that. But the children didn't know who North really was. And that is Nikoli St. North's story.

"Who told you that story?"

"Our father."

"Who was father?"

"Alexander Nikoli St. North Overland. I should have payed a lot more attention to the stories." Jack banged his head against the wall. Repeatedly. He was muttering under his breath as he did so. North pulled him back, and crushed him in a hug. Sobs could be heard coming loudly from Jack, and sniffling from the twins as they tried not to cry.

"I need a rocket ship. Now. I am going to kill Manny! He ruined their lives!"

"I've spent three hundred years thinking that all of my family was dead and gone, and now I'm finding out that not only is my entire family alive, but 1) I am related to Santa, 2) my parents are immortal, and 3) my little sister and brother are seasonal spirits as well. I'm going with you to go kill Manny." Jack said as he broke away from the hug. His look was murderous.

"Okay, Rosy, we're going to finish the story tomorrow."

"Nooooo! Jackie! I want to finish it now! You haven't told me about Bunny!" She stage whispered.

"Fine!" Jack threw his hands up in exasperation, which was funny on the freshly nine year old's face. They were all born on the 21st of December, so they were exactly 2 years apart. "Once, long ago-" He was interrupted by a loud thump from outside. They both slowly turned towards the window, and even Chris woke up.

"Wha's goin' on?" The thumping sound came again, causing all of them to shrink back with fear.

A black figure appeared menacingly in the window. "Hello children. I must say, your response to my presence tonight is much more filling than last time. And there is no Bunny to save you now!"

"Maybe not, but there is the Sandman." Rosy said, pointing at nothing behind Pitch.

He turned quickly, fear coming over his features momentarily until he saw that there was nothing there. "Nice try, child, but I'm not afraid of some little man made of sand. He is nothing compared to me-" Pitch went on and on, not noticing the golden figure appearing behind him.

The kids were trying to hold back yawns, bored with Pitch's speech. Their young eyes lit up when the Sandman put a finger to his lips and pointed to Pitch. Rosy made some signals with her hands that looked like ASL. She didn't know very much, but she did know enough to say, "I have an idea."

"Hey, Pitch! The Sandman's right behind you!" Sandman's eyes grew round, and he shook his head and hands no, hoping to get the point of "Not a good idea!" across.

But Pitch just scoffed and said, "Foolish child, I'm not going to fall for that trick. Besides, I am more powerful than that DIRTBAG could ever be!"

That made the Sandman mad. Dream sand steam was pooling through his ears. Gold whips appeared in his hands, and he attacked. The attack was over as soon as it started as Sandman threw Pitch into the forest. Sandman turned back to them and made an image of three children sleeping and an arrow pointing at them.

"But-" Chris said.

"I'm-" Jack continued.

"Not-" Rosy put in.

"Tired!" They protested just as they were covered in gold sand. The dream sand did its work, and the children were out like rocks. Sandman was even nice enough to tuck them in. To the children's surprise, Sandman went out of the room, through the house, into the living room, where Bunny, North, Alexander, Angela, and Tooth were all sitting, talking merrily. North was already finished with his route, and was celebrating.

Sandy filled them in on what had happened moments earlier, and Cupid went into Mama Bear mode. Tooth had never met them personally, but had seen a few of their teeth, was protective as well. They all had pearly whites, and people with those were not to be threatened around her.

"How are we seeing this?"

"Yeah, we were asleep when this happened."

"Because we all are connected, we are all sharing memories." North said.

"You know, you never did get to tell us Bunny's story." Snow said.

"I'll tell you later." Jack promised.

"I want to be there when ya tell it. I want to hear how yer Dad told tha' one ta little kids without giving them nightmares."

"Who said he did? Why do you think I was so reluctant to tell that story? I had nightmares for a month after."

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Mother Nature had finally found them. She was very surprised to see the Guardians and her other children there as well, all of them were unconscious. even the wind was gone, so she assumed Wind had gone with them memory surfing. Mother Nature would just wait it out. She was patient. She had to be. She was a mother, after all.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

A new memory unfolded. "Jack, Jack! I loth my tooth!"

Jack laughed as his twin siblings got panicky. They had lost the exact same tooth, on the exact same day. It was their first tooth, and they were not happy about it. **This should be fun!** He thought. He was planning on messing with the twins, just a little.

Present siblings had pulled their hoodies up, hiding their faces. For good measure, they lay on their stomachs and buried their heads in their arms, keeping everyone from seeing their faces. The memories had gone back in time, it seemed, because Jack was ten, and Blaze and Snow were eight.

The guys were just barely holding back their laughter at how the immortal children had reacted, and they were also sitting. They had found that they didn't have to move, the memory would move them as needed.

The girls were cooing at the young Overlands, and then lightly teasing the present day them. "This doesn't leave here, understood?" Snow threatened when she finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Wha'ever ya say, Lil' Frostbite." Bunny said with an unconvincing look. The Guardians were sitting very close to the the siblings, they couldn't help it. They were oozing with wonder, hopes, dreams, and memories. So Snow sent a frost fern to her brothers, causing it to touch their hands. She relayed a message through it, and both boys nodded, barely noticeable if you weren't looking for it.

As one, they drew back there hope, wonder, dreams, and the feeling of the memory inside of them. They closed it up momentarily, for they could only hold it for about a minute and a half before it would burst out again, stronger than before.

"Understood?" They asked together, innocent as a lamb. The Guardians gasped, and all but Bunny nodded. That was NOT a very nice trick, and Bunny wasn't going to stand for it.

He knew that they wouldn't be able to hold it for long, so all he had to do was bear the pain that came from the lack of hope from them until they let it back out.

Chris was the first to break, letting it wash over them, easing the pain that had ailed them earlier. Thirty seconds longer, Jack couldn't hold it in any longer, and he let it go as well. Bunny smirked triumphantly as hope started to leak through Snow, but disappeared as it disappeared again. She was NOT going to win.

Two minutes, three. Now five. She was visibly panting, and the memory was frozen, as if unwilling to continue without her. Bunny just stood to his full height and glared down at her sternly, silently telling her to back down.

She finally broke, and the wave that came off of her brought them to the ground, it was so strong. She visibly swayed, but Bunny caught her before she fell.

"Now we will never speak of this again, never do that again, though." Bunny ordered. The memory seemed to unfreeze just then.

"What? You've lost your teeth?" Jack put on a horrified look. "T-that m-means t-that y-you'll b-be v-visited b-by t-the T-tooth F-f-fairy!" The fake stutter in his voice was not heard by the three year olds. At the scared silly looks he got from them, he laughed. He laughed, telling them that they HAD to put their teeth under their pillows, or else.

It had only been a month since they had met the Easter Bunny, and he and the Overland kids had been best friends ever since. It might have been their uncanny knack for finding his tunnels, making him unable to keep them out of the Warren. All of this, the memory's viewers some how knew.

The twins took off to one of the tunnel entrances, determined to tell Bunny of their plight. The memory disappeared for a moment as Jack went after them, and reappeared in the Warren.

"Bunny!" The children yelled, fear in their voice. Said pooka appeared out of nowhere, looking unconcerned.

"Wha's the matter, ankle bitahs?" He said, even though he had a feeling. He had seen the gaps in their teeth, and how Jack was hanging slightly behind his siblings.

"Jack, wha' ya do?"

"Oh, nothing. I just told that the Tooth Fairy was going to visit them tonight." Jack said, innocent as can be. Chris and Rosy shook with fear and buried their faces in Bunny's fur.

Present day Jack was currently hiding behind present day Bunny from one very mad present day Tooth.

"Eep! Tooth! That happened a long time ago!" Jack said as she finally got to him.

"Did I just hear the grea' Jack Frost say 'Eep'?"

"Uh, do you want to be facing an angry Tooth?" Bunny stayed silent, but the look on his face said it all. No one wanted to mess with an angry Tooth.

Back in the memory, Bunny was scolding Jack for making them afraid of the Tooth Fairy.

"Hey, I have an idea. Do ya want ta meet her?"

"Meet the Tooth Fairy?"

"Are ya deaf, ya gumby.?"

The memory blacked out again as time past, then reappeared in the form of very colorful feathers. "OhmyMoon! Theyaresowhite,youguyshavebeentakingsuchgoodcarfeo fthem!"

The voice had Tooth blushing, and everyone else laughing. Rosy and Chris just hid behind Bunny when they were released from Tooth. "Jack, ya had better apologize ta your siblings. They ain't meant ta be afraid of the Tooth Fairy."

"How doyou know?" Rosy asked innocently.

"Because I've been married to her for a very long time. She only gets scary when someone tries to harm ya ankle bitahs'"

"Wait. You guys are married?" Jack said.

"Wha', is tha' so hard ta believe, Frostbite?" Bunny said.

Present Jack muttered, "Most of the time." before being silenced with a glare from both Bunny and Tooth.

They turned back to the memory.

"Y-you're pretty," Rosy said, suddenly not shy when she realized that the Tooth Fairy was nice. Rosy ran up and hugged her, softly stroking the feathers on Tooth's arm, eyes wide with awe.

"Bunny, you should paint an egg like her feathers! They are so PRETTY!" That was Chris. Blaze was currently as red as North's coat, and was unable to say anything at the moment. This had soooo better pay off.

"Maybe." The memory went on to show them playing with Bunny and Tooth. It ended with the three children falling into the dye river, coming out blue and green.

"We never speak of this again." They said together.

"Oh really." Bunny's eyes were alight with mischief.

The tykes exchange a look, before turning back to their elder. Bunny suddenly gasped out, and so did Tooth. Since the memory was being seen from the kids' point of view, they watched as the Guardians disappeared. The kids balked and undid what they had just done. The two Guardians reappeared, and they hugged their heros tightly.

"Never, not EVER, do that again." Bunny said as he soothed the scared children.

"Promise," the children said as one.

"But don't mention it to anyone."

"Deal." Bunny sighed as he did.

Present Bunny found himself in the same predicament, trying to calm Rosy down, while Tooth handled Chris. They had both freaked out when they disappeared, and they were still in shock. Jack just stood still, a guilty look on his face. The memory faded.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Frostmare and Lupas had finally found where the others were, and were relieved to see Mother nature there, keeping watch over the unconscious forms that were their charges. Other bravelings were gathered around, all as wolves. They were watching over their own charges, getting as close as was possible, some even lying next to them. If someone tried to attack, they had an entire pack of eleven wolves (I'm counting Mother Natures) to go through. Of course, if their charges woke up, they would have no chance of disappearing before they were seen. They were going to end up stuck with their charges, whether they wanted to or not. Now it was just a matter of waiting for them to wake up.

_**A/N: Yeah, I know I said no romance, but that is the last of it, I hope. Tell me what memories you want to see, and I will get the shape-shifting chapter going. Once I figure out how to incorporate it into the story… Yeah, anyways, tell me what you think, and R&R. **_


	9. Stuck in Our Memories Part 3

**A/N: Hey, this is just to clear something that cat girl 1995 informed me of. I never told you who Jack's father was. Alexander Nikolai St. North is the spirit of invention, fitting for North's son, right?**

**~This Chapter is dedicated to Nora Frost and Jack Frost Cosplayer~**

The memory reformed, and they were in the childrens room again. It must have been years since the last memory, for they looked to be the same age as they were now.

"A-AH-ACHOO!" Chris sneezed. He had a cold, and a mild fever, but that was it. He sneezed again.

"But Maman! I want to go ice skating with Jackson and Rosabelle!"

Chris even pulled out the puppy dog eyes, but the effect was lost by another sneeze. "No, my petite Blaze. You need to lose your fever first." Apparently their mother had changed her pet name for Chris. "Besides, Frost and Snow will be back before you know it. And my Jackie Boy and twin angels will help Maman and Papa decorate the tree for North. You can help me bake cookies for him, too!"

"B-but! But that's not fair! I never get to go ice skating! I always get a ACHOO! A cold in the winter!"

"And Rosy and Jack always get a cold in summer. They don't get to play outside then, either. They don't get to go swimming. They don't even know HOW to swim. Not like you."

Chris mumbled something unhearable. Cupid's face changed to disbelief, pride, and a fair amount of anger. "What do you mean, 'YOU TAUGHT THEM HOW TO SWIM!'"

"I taught them when you and dad were on that trip last summer. They know how to swim just as well as I do. Don't worry! We stayed in the shallows until they could swim really well."

Cupid rubbed her eyes, and let out a patient smile. "I'll talk to them about it when they get home. You can go skating tomorrow. Now go to sleep, or I will call Sandy to put you to sleep."

"Hey Maman? How do you know Sandy and the Guardians? All of my friends' parents don't believe in them, some of my friends don't, either."

"I will tell you when you are older." Chris nodded, appeased for now. The memory faded.

"Why do I have bad feeling about this?" North said. Everyone nodded, but no one answered. They just watched the memory. It couldn't be that bad.

The memory appeared before them. "No! No! No! I don't want them to see this memory!" Jack shouted. He was bright blue, as though thoroughly embarrassed. "The only people who know about this is Chris and Rosy. It's private!"

The scene was once again in the room, but in the middle of the night. Rosy was shaking with fear while Chris was sleeping peacefully. Jack was startled awake, and looked at the girl in question.

"Jack. I had a nightmare." She looked at him pitifully. Past and present Jack said a few choice words about a certain Pitch Black. He got a thump in the head from Bunny for that. Past and present Snow didn't hear him, though, no one but bunny, actually.

"Don't be scared, Snow Angel. They're just bad dreams. Don't let them get to you."

"Jackie, can you sing your lullaby to me? The one you made when Maman gave you the nickname Frost?"

Jack sighed, but nodded.

_**Jack's Lullaby- By Jack Frost Cosplayer-**_

_**When you're alone and scared,**_

_**look out the window,**_

_**see the frost, the snow,**_

_**the falling snowflakes**_

_**and remember**_

_**I will always be there.**_

_**The man in the moon**_

_**is always watching,**_

_**protecting you.**_

_**Let his life shine down**_

_**on you to guide your way.**_

_**I love you always,**_

_**my darling little**_

_**snow angel.**_

_**I may not always be around,**_

_**but as long as I live,**_

_**I will always love you.**_

_**Each and every snowflake**_

_**is made just for you,**_

_**my little snow angel.**_

_**See my wonderful works**_

_**and think of me,**_

_**your one and only**_

_**Jack Frost.**_

_**So lay your head down,**_

_**my sweet little angel**_

_**and close your eyes.**_

_**Dream peaceful, beautiful dreams**_

_**of falling snow and**_

_**swirling cold winds**_

_**blowing through your hair.**_

_**You will always be**_

_**my precious little angel.**_

The song finished, and Jack had frozen tears in his eyes as he remembered the joking manner in which he had made the song, but it had sooned turned into his lullaby. _Rosy's _lullaby.

The young girl was actually asleep, and looked to be nodding off in the present time. The memory faded and reappeared.

"Be careful!"

Jack let out a chuckle. "We will!" They were going ice skating. Chris was sick again, so he couldn't come. The two walked in the path, but once they were sure their mother couldn't see them, they cut through the woods, coming to a stop at the edge of the pond where the present them were out cold at the moment.

Jack examined the ice, and said, "Stay off the left side of the pond. It isn't as thick as the rest of the ice." Rosy nodded and put on her skates. Jack just carried his with him not really intending to put them on. They skated for a while, dancing across the ice gracefully.

Hours the viewers watched the happy scene, but they seemed to forget how to breathe as the two slowly made their way to the weakened ice. _**CRACK!**_

The ice beneath Rosy's feet was filled with cracks. Pure fear was in everyones' eyes as they watched the scene.

"Jack. I'm scared." She looked at her brother.

"Ah-I know, I know. But-but you're going to be just fine. You're not going to fall. We're going to have a little fun instead." Jack looked calmly at his sister, an uncertain smile on his face.

"No we're _not_!"

"Would I trick you?"

"_Yes_, you always play tricks!" The ice cracked some more.

"Y-yeah, we-well, not this time. You just have to believe in me."

All the Guardians gave a little sob at that. No one had believed in him other than Snow for 300 years.

Jack's eyes lit up as he came up with an idea to save his sister. "H-hey, you wanna play a game? We're going to play hop-scotch, like we do everyday." Rosy was looking at him with wide, trust filled eyes. "See? It's as easy as ooonnneee." The ice cracked under his foot, and he gave a wide grin, and comically pretended to lose his balance. "Two!" The ice didn't crack, and Rosy was laughing now. Jack took the final step, and a familiar old staff was sitting there. "Three. Now you."

Rosy was scared again, but she trusted her brother, so she took a small step. "That's it. One. Two." The ice was cracking even more. Jack swung the staff and said three, catching the small girl around the middle and throwing her onto the thick ice. Unfortunately, this also caused the siblings to switch place. Jack smiled. **She's safe.** He thought. Then the ice caved in beneath him. "Whoa!"

His last thought before the darkness overtook him was **At least Rosy is okay.**

The memory went black for half a second before they were back above the ice. "Jack!" Rosy was stangely calm. The ice had already frozen back over, keeping her from diving in herself. "Damn it, Jackson! Why did you do that? W-w-w-why!?" The girl was crying now, but suddenly stopped. She had to tell her parents. With that, the girl ran, and the wind seemed to be helping her.

She froze when she got back to their home. Fire licked at the edges. **CHRIS!** echoed around the veiwers heads. **That is it! There is NOOO way that I am losing both my brothers in the same day. **The air temperature was dropping, and snow was starting to fall. She ran into the burning building.

She found Chris in their room, which hadn't caught fire yet. "Rosy! Get out!"

"Get up! Now. You are getting out of here if I have to drag your ass." Everyone's eyes widened at her vulgar language. Jack turned to her to scold her, but she held up a hand to stop him.

"Nope. Not a word. You were dead at the time, and I was a _leeetle _bit stressed. That and the house was on fire."

Back in the memory, Rosy was true to her words and dragged the larger boy out of bed. Chris, always one to be rational, said, "How are we supposed to get out? The fire is out the window, and on the other side of the door, and there is a blizzard outside."

"Gee, thanks for the support and optimism. That is so helpful." Sarcasm was dripping from her voice as she took into account what he had said. "Good thing the closet walls are thin." With that, she tugged him, and then opened the closet doors. Then she gave one well placed kick into the wall. A cut out section fell out, very large, and it led to a tunnel.

Fire had started to seep into the room, along with the deadly smoke. They both started coughing and tears were in their eyes from trying to keep the smoke out. "Rosy, you go first. When we get out, tell me what happened to Jack, since I'm assuming something happened if he's not here."

He shoved her into the tunnel, and fire arched towards them, grazing Chris's arm, causing him to gasp in pain and to push his little sister harder. They crawled for hours, it seemed, heat following them. They finally made it out, but they weren't prepared for the cold. Rosy wasn't so bad, but the burns on Chris was another matter.

"Ch-chrisy. Jack di-d-died." Rosy's teeth were chattering. The blizzard around them was slowing, but the air was still dropping. It was slowly going into the double negatives. "P-promise m-m-me t-that yo-yo-you're not g-g-going t-t-to le-e-lea-leave m-me. T-that w-we're g-g-g-going to b-be o-okay."

"I promise we'll be okay. I got you. Just go to sleep. It won't be so cold. I'll protect you. I'm not going to let you be alone. We'll make it through this." Rosy didn't look into Chris's eyes, but if she had, she would have seen the hopelessness that they held. They weren't going to be okay, and he knew it.

The blizzard stopped as soon as the sun finished sinking beneath the horizon. The full moon cast out three rays of light, one to the lake, and one to the frozen girl, and one to the burned boy. They were all unconscious, almost dead, but not quite. Now they never would be dead. Their appearances changed. Brown became white, or in Chris's case, darker brown. Eyes changed, and flickered open, confused.

The moonbeams silently picked them all up, and set them gently down, as one would an infant. There was no smoke coming from the blackened house. If anything, the thing looked like it didn't even have a scratch.

"_**Your name is Snow Rosabelle Angel. Your brother's name is Blaze Christopher Angel."**_ The cold voice shocked everyone. They had never heard it sound so sorry. A brief replay of what happened came to them, only enough to tell them that there was a fire and a blizzard, and the promise that they would always be there for each other.

A branch fell , cracking in two as it hit the ground. "Hey, aren't those your staffs?" They nodded. The two now immortal children were suddenly picked up by the wind when they picked up their staffs.

"WHOA!" But the wind didn't drop them. Instead, it carried them into the forest. It seemed to whisper to them. "_Time to say goodbye. Summer and Winter cannot be together for too long._" There was a tearful farewell. The wind picked up Blaze and carried him away, while swirling soothingly around the girl.

"H-hello. Are you okay?"

The voice revealed itself to be Jack as he stepped carefully towards the girl. Snow nods. "Yeah. I'm okay. I just don't want to be alone."

"Hey, I'll stay with you. Don't worry." With that, the memory faded. The viewers were in shock of what they had just witnessed.

The memory reformed, but the Guardians were the ones who this was coming from. "_I am sorry, my Guardians. You will not see the Overland children for a while now. Three new spirits were made tonight, but you must stay away from them. If you do not, there will be dire consequences." _The voice was sad, and so were the Guardians. Bunny immediately thought of the Blizzard of '68, and how he still owed Jack an apology for his uncalled for behavior.

"Wait, the MOON told you to ignore and be unfriendly to us?"

The Guardians nodded at them. "Tha's why I was so mean ta ya at the Blizzard o' '68."

Jack nodded, but Merida was drawing a picture of her killing the moon. She looked very pleased with it. The memories began playing quickly, showing them meeting the Ice Queen and King, having a family-sorta, them meeting Mother Nature, the first time they met the elementals, bad fights with those other spirits that hated them just for being who they were, the fight that happened that caused them to leave the Ice Palace, the Blizzard of '68, Jack meeting the Guardians, Snow freezing Lupas, Chris almost being killed by Merida, everything up to the very last moment where they collapsed.

They slowly woke up, blinking open their eyes. Then they cried out in shock. They were surrounded by wolves. The wolves also froze, something seeming to click behind their eyes as they each looked at a different person. Bravelings, not wolves. Well, they were wolves, but they were actually bravelings.

"Guys! I think somebody was worried about you!" Snow said, eyes wide. There were eleven wolves, that she could see. Wait, eleven? Who did the extra belong to? She saw Mother Nature the same time the others did.

"Mother!" That was Rapunzel.

"Moather!" Merida's accent was thick with emotion.

"Ma!" Hiccup said.

She smiled at them, then gave a little frown when she saw that her youngest weren't there. She looked at them and saw that they were a little occupied trying to get away from their worry-wort bravelings. "Wind, bring me my babies." The wind complied, and scooped them up, having them look much like they had the first time she picked them up. She plopped them down right in front of Mother Nature.

"Wind! What was that for!?" Jack said, earning himself a burst of wind right in his face. "Hey, there is no need to get snippy. And stop laughing."

Only the seasons could hear the wind's laughter and words. "_Come, my lovelies. Your mother wishes to see you!" _With that, the three were wrapped in a warm hug.

"Hey! Let me go! I don't want a hug. I need to.. uh… Spread some snow in Russia. Yeah. And Snow needs to come with me, to make sure we get the whole area." Jack protested. He struggled away from his mother, taking his sister with him. They took off, and actually got pretty high in the air when, as if by command, the wind stopped them from moving, keeping them suspended in the sky. "Wind! That's not fair!" The wind tried to set them down, but the two resisted. They could fly easily without the wind, if they had to, but they prefered the wind, or even shape-shifting.

"Get down here NOW!" Their new mother's scolding voice sounded around them.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

"Um, ma'am? I don't think the Frostbites are coming down." Mother Nature turned to look at an uncertain Bunnymund. She had a frown at first, but then it morphed into a warm smile. A very calculating, judging, little bit creepy, but very motherly smile.

"Ah. Your are the warrior pooka. The only one of this planet, one of the last of your kind, correct?" She said.

"I _am_ the last of my kind." Bunny didn't like the woman at the moment. She was too calculating.

"Well, my apologies for my mistake." Her voice and face actually looked sad. She looked back up at the sky, glaring at it. The two children had still not followed her wishes and come down.

"I think they are a little confused at the moment. I assume that they found out that Cupid is their real mother. Did you know that the Moon banned her and Alexander from going near them? Yeah, very cruel of him for tearing that happy family apart." Her tone was absent-minded. She wasn't really paying attention to him. "I suppose that I should remove the ban now that they remember. My babies will get hurt if they try to see their parents."

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Mother Nature had used the wind to project her conversation with Bunny up to the two struggling children. They floated back down, settling by Merida. "Hey Merida? You still up for revenge on the Manny? We were planning to freeze him solid, then have you melt him. That sounds very fitting."

"You three may not have revenge on the Man in the Moon. I shall be taking care of that myself. But first, I am going to take you to meet your parents. They have missed you very very much."

The two nodded, but Merida stomped off, not satisfied with the outcome. Blaze came over as well. It was time to go. "Oh, and dears? You guys owe Bunnymund. You neglected to tell him you were shape-shifters, and he is a little miffed. Plus, you guys should practice it more often."

"N-" Snow started, but it died in her throat as she looked at the triumphant look in her eyes. Of course, living forever, she could hold her promise to show the giant rabbit her abilities at any time. Not necessarily today though…

But for now, it was of to a very long over due family reunion.

_**A/N: Yeah, so, that is that. I am still welcome to suggestions on what to write. Nora, thank you for keeping me partially sane, Jack, thank you for restoring my belief, and for letting me use your lullaby. I'm sure Jack is very happy with you.**_


	10. Bets, Family, and Shape-Shifting

They stuck to the path so the trip took _forever_. Snow was not known for her patients, and she expressed her impatience loud and clear.

"Why couldn't we have just cut through the forest!"

"Because the forest is full of bloody magical wild animals, and the path's bewitched ta keep 'em away. Stay on the path, stay safe." Bunny seemed to be running out of patience for the girl.

The subject of magical creatures actually got her attention. The girl had a thirst for knowledge like a bottomless well. "What kind of magical creatures?"

Bunny seemed glad that she wasn't complaining, but seemed reluctant to tell her about them. He knew she also had an adventurous streak that came from both her mother and her father. "The kind tha'll eat an ankle bitah like you righ' up without a second thought."

Snow seemed to freeze as she saw something flicker in the wood around them. Then she began edging away from Bunny, who had been unfortunate enough to be charged with walking beside her to keep her from causing mischief. Or maybe it was because they knew that he was the only one that could get her to come back if she ran off the path.

"Oh, no ya don't. I am not gettin' my arse chewed out from both of yer mamas for letting you go off the path." He picked her up and swung her small form over his shoulders, making her grab his ears to keep from falling.

"Hey! Let me down!" Snow didn't dare squirm, but the giant Bunny was acting like Jack in his overprotective big brother mode. On steriods. Times infinity.

Bunny ignored her protests and hopped forward again, making them catch up to the group quickly. Snow didn't like being ignored, so she froze his ears. "Bloody hell! Knock it off!" Bunny scolded. Blaze, always the one to be the mediator, kindly unfroze Bunny's ears and started to walk by the pair. Jack fell back too, and soon they were forming a line. Bunny was touched that they would rather walk by him than next to North or Tooth, which is who they had been walking with before.

"Hey, Bunny. I'm sorry about the way I treated you in the past. Um, but I'm not taking back the Kangaroo. You are still a giant Kangaroo to me!"

"Jack just apologized. This day cannot get any weirder. " Snow concluded.

Bunny knew that she would soon be eating her words. "I wouldn't bet on tha', Lil Frostbite."

Snow raised one delicate brow. You know what, I will make a bet on it. If you win, me and Jack'll shape-shift at the end of the day. Heck, we'll even shape-shift into…" she paused, forhead wrinkling in concentraion, "Pookas for ...one, no two weeks, just to make the deal sweeter. But if we win, we don't have to shape-shift until next Easter, and only for a couple of hours." The young spirit seemed pleased that she had remembered the unfamiliar word.

Bunny grinned. Maybe he could get more out of the deal. "I don' know…" He had a sly grin on his face, one that the girl on his shoulders couldn't see, but Jack could.

"I-" Jack began to protest, but was cut off by Snow.

"Three weeks, we stay in the Warren so we can't cheat, and we can't play pranks during the entire thing." Bunny was going to enjoy teasing Jack about this.

"Deal." He held a paw above his head, and the girl gave it a shake, closing the deal.

"Hey, wait, don't I get a say in it? Why do-" He was silenced, and Bunny could picture the glare the girl was giving him.

"Are you saying you want to back out of a closed deal, _Jackie?_" Her tone was deathly sweet, filled with an obvious threat of 'I will kill you in your sleep if you don't do this, and then I will bring you back and make you go along with it'.

"Yeah Frostbite. It's a closed deal."

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

They finally got to the large cabin, which now resembled a mansion of epic proportions. Didn't faze the kids though. They barely even glanced at it. Bunny was suddenly feeling a little nervous about his bet with Snow. They walked up the long path (What was with these people and long as the road to Hell paths) and knocked on the ornate door, Mother Nature in front, the children in back.

"Hell- JACKIE, ROSY, CHRIS! Thank Manny he finally let us see you, my petites!" The one and only Cupid flew out, quite literally, and enfolded the children in a hug. Bunny was stuck in the middle, but Cupid didn't seem to notice as she gave each of her children a kiss on the forehead. Her large angel wings enveloped them in a hug as well, as if they had a mind of their own.

"Mama Love! I'm stuck in the middle here!" Bunny protested, trying to get away. He wasn't one for hugs.

"BB! Thanks for coming! It's been too long." She gave him a kiss on the forehead, earning a snort from the children.

"BB? Really?" Jack said as he too tried to get out of the hug too. The wings tightened their cocoon around them, not allowing him to carry out his escape attempt. He hit the wall of fluff, snapping his mother's attention to him.

"Jackie! What do you think you are doing? If you think I'm letting you out of my sight for the next three centuries, then you are sadly mistaken." Bunny let out a snort and made a move to get out of the feathery prison of the twenty foot wingspan.

"And you. Don't think you are getting out that easily either, Baby Bunny. I take care of you for a century, then you go out on your own, get married, and I only get to see you once every three decades! It's an outrage!"

"Oh now I know what BB stands for. Maman took care of you?" Snow said.

"A very very very long time ago. When I first became a Guardian. I got shrunk back to mini me because of the few believers I had." Bunny explained gruffly. Cupid finally released them, getting a good look at them.

"My Moon! You are all skin and bone! When was the last time any of you had a proper meal? You three look like you did after you tried to go three weeks with as little food as possible. Why, that was right before you were changed to spirits."

"You guys went three weeks without eating?"

"No we ate every few days. We were trying to see what the other families went through in the winter. We didn't realise it would take such a toll on us. Now we are permanently this way." Chris explained.

"BB. You aren't much better yourself. You all need food. Now." She grabbed the boys by the ears, ignoring the rest of the guests as she past them, but adding a "Come on in, you're all welcome in my home." over her shoulder. Snow was laughing with delight as she was taken along with Bunny, who was awkwardly being led by Cupid throughout the house.

"Maman! My ears!" They protested loudly. Even Bunny.

Snow leaned close down to his ear and said, "You win. This day just got a little bit weirder."

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

The kitchen was filled with little cherubs, who crowded around the guests, chirping like doves among themselves. Blaze could understand them just fine, though. But he didn't pay attention to what they were saying. He was analyzing everything, looking for weapons, escape routes, anything that could pose a danger to his darling little sister. Not that she couldn't take care of herself, he knew that she could. She had told him all about her braveling and how it taught her to protect herself.

So, no, he would never admit that he was being overprotective of her. They may be twins, but she was small and delicate looking, easy pickings for anyone who didn't know her. She had been bullied as she grew by boys in the town, before they found out that she was Jack and Chrissy's little sister.

They didn't even look like twins. He had at least a half a foot on her, and Jack had a half a foot on him, maybe more. Okay, Jack actually had about a foot and a half on him, but there was no use splitting hairs.

Snow always had an un-needed protector with her. Blaze, Jack, Bunny, Frostmare. They protected her. But she didn't need protecting. She could hold her own easily. Looks could be decieving, more so with her.

When they had been growing up, she had been the ideal girl, going on looks. Delicacy was favorable, and she probably would have ended up dating some snob rich boy if not for her personality. She was a clever girl, teaching herself how to read, growing up on three languages, writing and having almost flawless grammer. She had also had the skill for needle work and cooking. She hated it, but she was skilled nonetheless.

Maman had insisted on teaching the girl all the womanly things, but their father didn't treat her any different that his two sons, besides for the fact that she could do no wrong in his eyes. He taught her how to hunt, how to use a knife, dagger, shortsword, longsword, quarterstaff, longbow, bow and arrows, and hand to hand combat. She had more fight training that most forty year old veterans at the time. She could have been a spy if she were born on the modern age and brought up in that way.

But she used those skills to play clever pranks, surpassing her brother Jack by far with complicity. She never got caught, never left a trail to her. She was a great hunter because of this. The traps she set were invisible, and she was silent as, well spirit. The people had often called them Artemis and Apollo, which he now he found a cruel joke, since she was the cold moon, and he the hot sun. Just like the greek mythological twins. But unlike those twins, these two got along.

Blaze shook himself out of his revive, and watched his sister. She still sat on top of Bunny's shoulders, just like she had when she was human. He chuckled inwardly. Three hundred years, and the girl still had three older brothers being her guardian angels.

The cherubs swarmed around her, they were the size of doves, so there were many right in her face. She was grinning widely, having the time of her life. One hand kept her firmly on Bunny's shoulder, the other letting mini cupids land on her fingers. They chirped out things to her, stuff like, _"Welcome home!" "Pretty little princess." "So happy to see you!"_ and other things like that.

Maman asked her if she wanted to help make some food, but Snow just shook her head, a sour look on her face. Nope, that hadn't changed. He had a feeling that it never would. He started to allow himself to relax, but tensed again at the sound of pounding footsteps.

A younger version of North came through the door, unhidden glee on his face. "Can it be? Is it my little ones?" He said.

Three large gasps came from the youngest of the group. "Daddy!" Snow shouted. The Russian lifted her off Bunny's shoulders and gave her a gentle but tight hug.

"My little Rosybelle! I have missed you!" He kissed her nose before setting her down. Then he enveloped Blaze in the same way.

"Dad! Missed you too! Can't breathe!" Blaze said. He was laughing all the same, lowering the walls that he always had up when he was around other people. He was around family, nothing could go wrong. Not unless that person was stupid enough to go against the most powerful family on the planet.

"Chrissy! You not change much, no? Always straight to point." His father set him down before turning on Jack.

Jack took a step back, remembering his father's hugs from his human life. "Uh hi, nice to- oof!" Jack's protest died as he was brought into the bone crushing hug. "C-can't breathe!" He wheezed out weakly.

"Oops. I forgot you are not like stone. You can break." Alexander looked guilty for a moment, before enveloping his adopted son in a similar hug. "Bunny! Good to see you. Angie was threatening to kidnap Manny to make him give back children. Not good idea. No one want mad Cupid."

For once in three hundred years, Blaze felt completely at ease. He felt safe, not like he needed to keep a lookout for danger. He felt home.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Jack watched Snow playing with the cherubs. The little love angels seemed to simply adore the girl. The mini Cupids reminded him of Tooth's mini fairies. Which was good, because their jobs were to spread love, like the mini-tooths were tasked with collecting the teeth. Baby Tooth, who had somehow managed to hide in his hood during this entire ordeal, was getting along great as well. Jack flashed his famous smile, and both Baby Tooth and the mini cupids swooned.

Snow climbed back up to perch on Bunny's shoulders, making her tower over everyone but North and their father. He was glad that he had his memories back. And that three hundred years hadn't changed his family all that much. Bunny was still Snow's favorite person, besides for Jack and Blaze. But that was to be expected. Bunny had been just as much their brother as they themselves. It was the same now. But he was still mad that his sister had brought him in on the bet they had made earlier.

Jack knew that Snow would lose the bet the moment he saw the sly look on Bunny's face. Don't bet with the rabbit. Right up there with don't race a bunny. But Jack never remembered that rule. So Bunny was always happy to remind him of it. For at least a little while. If it had been just Snow who made the bet, he wouldn't have cared as much about the outcome. But he had been dragged into it unwillingly, and he didn't have the heart to tell her he was out. Of course, his pride also kept him from doing that as well.

"Jack? Jack? You all right?" The source of the voice was traced back to a mini cupid. She was looking at him with wide eyes, and her dress (yes, in my story, cupids where clothes) was red and pink.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have a name?" Jack asked, not wanting to call her something other than something she was used to being called.

The little angel shook her head, and looked almost sad. "Well, huh, that won't do. How about Vally?"

The little love fairy's eyes lit up and she nodded, and she parked herself on his shoulder. Baby Tooth saw this and raced over. She apparently hadn't met the cherub yet.

"Baby Tooth, meet Vally, Vally, meet Baby Tooth." The two shook hands. Then they went into a long chat that he didn't bother translating. Vally, like Baby Tooth, looked different than the other cherubs. Their eyes were bright blue, and they had straight blond hair, just like his mother, but Vally had greenish brown eyes, almost like caramel, actually, and her hair was a wavy brown.

Something that smelled awful caught his attention, and the attention of everyone else in the room. The conversations stopped as Jack gagged, along with Tooth, Bunny, Snow, Blaze, and Rapunzel. He held his breath as he waited for his stomach to settle.

Cupid marched into the room, a scowl on her face. "Alexander! Why is there a robot in my kitchen making a pot roast? And failing, I might add!"

"I do not know?" He tried. Cupid dragged him off, scolding him as she did about most the people here were vegetarians. Jack started laughing as soon as they were out of earshot. Everyone joined in after moment. Soon they were all on the floor, tears streaming down most of the faces.

"Did you see his face?"

"She was so mad!"

"I'm glad that smell is gone."

Everyone agreed with the last one. No one had really liked the smell of the burning meat.

"I wonder how much trouble Dad is in," Jack commented.

"Ha! He will only have to help her make dinner. That is the worst thing she could do." Jack nodded in agreement with Snow. Their mother was terrible at holding grudges. She loved everything. She was the personification of love, after all.

They all sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Finally, Cupid came back carrying bread, salad, fruit, other veggies, and a whole lot of chocolate. "You three don't get any chocolate. I don't you on a sugar high. They always seem to end-"

"Right, Maman, no chocolate, we get it. No need to start the embarrassing stories of that one time we were on a sugar high and nearly killed ourselves by playing tag, inside, and-"

"Jack, shut up." Chris said. "She doesn't need to have anymore incentive to share those embarrassing stories."

Jack nodded and took a piece of bread. It froze under his touch, frost lightly coating it. He tapped it gently on the side of the counter. Rock solid. "Dang it." He said, disappointed. He really liked his mom's baking. He was going to have to settle for salad.

"Why aren't you and Jack eating?" Jack heard his mother ask Snow. "You used to love my bread." Snow looked guiltily at the bread, which was sitting on the table enticingly.

"I'm sorry, Maman. I can't eat it. I freeze it solid when I touch it. I'll just have to do with veggies." The girl's face turned into a scowl of disgust as she she looked at them. Her eyes lit up again when she saw the carrots. She picked some up and began nibbling on them, still not really used to eating again.

She was even kind enough to hand some to Jack, who had had the same look on his face. She looked at him pleadingly, silently willing him not to make a fuss. He rolled his eyes and began to eat the orange object. Oh, the things he did to keep her happy. First the bet, then the carrots. This day was only going to get worse, because Snow had admitted losing the bet.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

The night crept over the house, and they finally decided they had to go. There were tearful goodbyes, hugs and laughter. There was also a small tornado from Blaze and Snow when they decided to have a last minute game of tag, but that was put to a quick stop by Merida and Jack. Blaze went with Merida back to who knows where, Rapunzel went back to her home, and Hiccup took Toothless flying somewhere in the Eastern Hemisphere.

Mother Nature promised to see them soon, then went back to her realm, and Cupid had to go out to spread love. Alexander had not been seen since he had been dragged out of the room, but they knew he was probably working on an invention.

North led them all back to the sleigh, where the reindeer had fallen asleep. They remembered all the bravelings Sandy had knocked out accidentally on purpose right before they left, so they wouldn't be followed. Now all that were there were six. The bravelings went to their charges, going with them as they left to do their jobs, or just go home, in North's case. Then there were three.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Snow was dreading having lost the bet. She was going to be stuck as a rabbit for three weeks. Bad move on her part. And no pranks, either. Stupid, stupid, stupid. And now it was night. She looked at bunny, then let her skin change first, then she changed her body. Soon she was a small, furry little bunny. Little because she was still a child. Jack would look the same, well, in size.

The whole process took only five seconds, but it left her weak and tired. Hence the reason she only changed in emergencies. She let herself plop down bonelessly, too tired to care. She heard Jack do the same. Bunny just chuckled.

"So changin' tuckers ya out? Tha's why you don't do it often." They nodded weakly.

"Lose powers too. Can't freeze a thing when we're in different forms. Get the animal we change to's power." After that, she didn't know what happened, because she fell asleep.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Bunny gently picked up the two kits making sure they were comfortable in his arms before opening a tunnel and going home to the Warren, a couple of chuckling bravelings close behind. This was sounding like a fun three weeks.

_**A/N: Take it. I don't want it. I could not make this chapter work, so you guys got fluff, and they have shape-shifted finally. what happens next, I'm working on. I hope you like this better than I do. Thank you, Nora, you have kept me sane. Thank you to all who have reviewed as well.**_


	11. Day One at the Warren

Bunny carried the two sleeping kits into his cottage that was hidden deep in the Warren. He set them down in his nest, resolving he would sleep in the guest room for the night. He smiled when he saw Jack curl protectively over his sister's smaller form. The two newly turned kits cuddled closely. Bunny put a blanket over them, hoping they wouldn't overheat. Then he remembered they didn't have their winter powers, and weren't in danger of that anymore.

His thought were brought back to his own kits he had fathered before he came to Earth. Before Pitch destroyed the Pookan Planet. His kits had been trapped in the wreckage of a collapsed building, he had been unable to get to them. He hadn't even been able to stay with the three young kits as they died. He had been forced to go back into battle. He shook himself out of his revive and left the room quietly.

He settled into the guest bed, deciding that he was going to refurnish everything in this room. It was a sorry excuse for a guest room. He wondered how long it would take for the two to realize they now had Australian accents.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Snow woke feeling uncomfortable. Well half of her was. The side that was against her brother was very comfortable. Her legs were curled as close to her as rabbitly possible. She was shivering terribly. For the first time that she cared to remember, she was cold. She snuggled closer to her brother, hoping to gain some more warmth. Funny, how yesterday she would have flinched away from the warmth, but now she could actually feel the cold, and she did not appreciate it. Her brother pressed closer to him as though he too were cold, his ear flopped over her nose. She turned to face him, hoping to get him to move his ear, but the movement woke him up. His icy blue popped open and shifted into a mock glare.

"Good morning ta ya too." He grumbled. She shivered at the same time he did. The room was dark, but had a little bit of light, early morning in the Warren if she had to guess.

"Jack. I'm COLD!" She complained. Jack nodded in agreement. He scrambled to get his newly acquired paws beneath him. He wasn't doing so well. Five minutes later, he successfully managed to get up. He helped her get up as well, taking a short time between the two of them. They saw the source of the cold. An opened window let in chilly spring air. They looked around at the nest they had awakened in. A blanket lay discarded on the other side of it, kicked off in their sleep.

They had somehow rolled to the very edge of the nest, and they looked down. The floor seemed to be a very far way away. "So how do we get down." Jack said. Snow still wasn't used to seeing her brother as a bunny. He had white fur and frosty blue markings, with random traces of silver running through his fur.

"Jump?" She suggested.

"Um, yeah, I'll try first." He didn't jump though. "Or not, tha' is pretty far away." He fell back, tripping over his own feet as he did so.

"Now what?" Snow asked.

"Wake the Kangaroo?" Jack said, which must have been hard to admit the need for help. "Where is he, anyways?"

Their ears twitched as they listened for noises. "He's just outside the door actually. And now he's swearing, an-"

Snow was cut off by jack as he said, "You can stop with the play by play. I can hear him just fine."

They shivered again as the door finally opened to a chuckling Bunny. "Well, it's two o'clock in the mornin'. Figured out how to get down yet."

What ever plan they had originally come up with vanished as they took in Bunny's teasing tone. "No. But we will. Just as soon as we figure out how ta not trip over our own feet." Jack said. Bunny leaned against the wall, a smirk on his face.

"It helps ta hop. That IS how bunnies normally move." They followed his advice and were soon able to get around little bit without falling again. But they were also shivering a lot more too. They didn't get any closer to figuring out how to get down though.

After about an hour of this misery, they finally gave up. "Alright, we give. Get us down now, please." They were really really cold now, shaking so bad, it was surprising that their speech wasn't affected.

"Jack, I'm c-cold." Never mind. Snow shivered again, not liking the feeling. Bunny looked surprised by this.

"Yer cold? Why didn't ya say somethin' earlier?"

Was Bunny actually mad? "Uh, Bunny, are ya okay?"

"No. You two kits seemed to have forgotten that the cold can be dangerous. If yer cold, tell me. It's not good for yer health." Bunny glared sternly at them, and it was way more intimidating than normal, saying as he was considerably bigger than them now. He marched over and shut the window firmly. The temperature didn't change, but it ensured that it didn't get even colder.

"How are YOU not cold?" Jack said.

"My coat is thicker than yers. I only feel a little chilled." He said. He picked both of them up and set them gently on the ground.

He led them through the cottage, having to go slow and occasionally set them back on their paws. "Ug! How can you stand this? It's not possible ta move!" Snow snapped after she fell the thirteenth time.

"I actually hop more than an inch off the floor." He said, chuckling again. They humphed, but did find that jumping higher did work better. He led them into a sitting room with a blazing fire. Snow shrunk away from it a little, remembering her birth and then over the centuries of the pain the element had caused her.

She soon got over it as she found that this element was not going to cause her harm for once. She got closer, it quickly warmed her up. Jack snuggled closer to her as he got closer to the fire as well. They were starting to get sleepy again as Bunny went off into a different room. When he hopped back in, he found them half asleep already. He had already prepared for that and now had a thick felt blanket that he draped over the two.

"Thanks Bunny." They said, before drifting back to sleep. They slept for another four hours before awakening more energized than ever. Still hadn't noticed the accent.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

"Hey Jack, how much trouble do you think we can get in today?"

"I don't know. We're not allowed ta play pranks."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we can't be trouble makers."

"Let's go outside ta see if we can think o' somethin'. Besides, I don't want Bunny hearing our plans."

Pounding on the floor, a couple of muffled curses, and a slammed door later, Bunny silently slipped from his cottage into the eternal spring, following the two trouble makers. He considered it a good thing that they could hardly walk right and were making so much noise, because they were normally very stealthy.

They came to a stop at the clear river (clear as in there was no dye in it) and stopped at the smooth bank. Jack picked up a pebble and skipped it across the surface. He went to do it again when he lost his balance and fell into the river. He came up sputtering, and Snow was laughing hard. He trudged back up to her and got her back by shaking out his fur right next to her.

"Hey! Ha ha. That was just like the time ya were trying ta prove that the bank wasn't too steep right after it rained and fell down inta the water! Ya got mud in your clothes and Maman grounded ya for a month."

"Well, that still isn't as bad as when ya were climbing that tree and got yer cloak caught on a branch when ya jumped down. You were hanging there for an hour before Dad got you down."

Bunny was trying to suppress his laughter. They continued one upping each other with embarrassing moments.

"The time ya blew up the oven."

The time ya went fishing and got caught by a crab."

"The time ya were learning ta sew, and ya sewed over Maman's embroidery."

"The time Emily Jacel kissed ya!"

"The time Edmund Burgess kissed YOU!"

"Maman put him up ta it! I can't believe that he would think that just because his father founded the town, every girl would be in love with him! He was a huge jerk and a bully to the kids, but a perfect angel around adults."

"He never did stop pursuing ya. How many times did he kiss ya, anyways?"

"Thirty-seven. Maman told me the last Valentines day we were human. Even she was fooled by his act!"

"Ha ha ha. Ya should have seen his face when he got you ta let him give you a kiss that one Christmas without the threat of a broken jaw!"

"I HATE mistletoe!"

Bunny was now having a very hard time to keep from laughing. He wished he had a video camera.

"And if I remember, Emily Jacel kissed you eighty-three times. Not that ya liked her."

"No, she was a shallow jerk that was used to guys tripping over themselves ta get ta her. She only pursued me because I wasn't interested in her."

"Fair point, Jack." With that, she shoved him back down the slope and into the water. He came up sputtering.

"That's it! This is war!" He raced back up the bank, using four paws to keep his balance. He circled around her and gave her a firm shove, causing her too to fall in.

"Ugh! Jack, that wasn't fair!"

"Sure it was! It was like the time we were skating, and ya pushed me into a snowbank. I made ya fall into the same bank."

"Hey, do you hear something?"

Bunny tried stifling his laughter as the two turned towards him. They hopped over, and Bunny finally lost it, letting out deep bellows of laughter. "Bunny! What are ya doing out here? How long have ya been sitting there?""

"Whole time. Mistletoe?" The look on Snow's face made him laugh even harder. Snow stomped on his ear, causing him to shout indignantly.

"Hey! Tha's it. You asked for it!" Bunny scooped the two up and plopped them back in the water.

Or he tried to. They wouldn't let go of him enough for him to actually get them in the water. He finally slipped on the slick bank into the water. "Whoa!" SPLASH!

Now they were all soaking wet. "So much fer stayin' dry." He remarked dryly. He trudged out of the water, his fur weighing him down. The two followed him, looking happy they had gotten him to fall in.

They shook out their fur, getting him even wetter. He got a mischievous grin and did the same, getting them soaked. They groaned and shook it out again, this time wisely doing it away from him.

They hopped to the cottage, their fur growing stiff from drying in the cool air. "Bunny, my fur feels weird."

That was actually Jack who said that. "Mine too." Agreed Snow. "I have decided that I don't like having fur. I would rather have my hair." She added in a grumble.

"It's not that bad. Just gotta take a comb ta it and it will be back ta normal." Bunny soothed. He had gone through this many years ago. Kits would complain to no end about this if it wasn't fixed, apparently whether they were actual pooka or if they were just shapeshifting kids who lost a bet.

"Uh, I'll pass. I haven't used a brush since I was human, and I don't plan on startin' now. Just like Jack with shoes. The Ice Queen tried to get us to wear them, and he froze them solid. She dropped them and they shattered on the ground. He told me that I was ta never wear those objects of oppression." She laughed quietly along with Jack.

"Oof!" Jack's laughter was put to a stop as ran (hopped) into Bunny's leg. He glared at the giant bunny. The Bunny was looking intently at the two. He was trying to decide if he should drop the subject or not.

"Nothin', Frostbite."

"I hardly think the name applies at the moment, Cotton Tail."

"I don't that name applies anymore either." Bunny pointed out.

"Fair point. Kangaroo still does though."

"Fine then, Joey."

"Joey? Where do ya get Joey from?" Jack's face was twisted in confusion.

"Uh, Jackie, a joey is a baby kangaroo." Snow looked like she was trying to hide her laughter.

"Ya, I know tha', but I- why does my voice sound funny?" Jack said, finally noticing that he had an accent. If his look had been confused before, then this expression was dumbstruck. His ears were drooped down a little as well.

He slowly turned to face his sister. "Remin' me ta nevah let ya bet against him again. Or at least consult me before."

"Bunny, why do we have accents?" Snow looked mildly curious, like she didn't really care if he answered or not.

"Because that is the way Pookas speak. With an Australian accent."

The two made little 'o's with there mouths. "So were stuck with an accent for three weeks. No biggy." Snow concluded. She rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "Now can we solve the fur problem?" With that they headed off again.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Snow got her first good look at the outside of Bunnymund's cottage. It was halfway out of the ground, looking more like the entrance to a burrow more than anything else. There were one or two windows, glass separating the inside from the rest of the Warren. Vines crept up the side, giving it a rustic look. It sat against the edge of a short cliff, adding to the burrow entrance look.

"Nice home." She commented. Jack nodded in agreement. Of course, they also were looking at it from a perspective that made it look really big. They hopped inside, warmth enveloping them, quickly drying whatever wasn't already dry.

Bunny told them to sit in the sitting room, while he went off to grab something in a different room. Scuffling could be heard clearly with her now enhanced hearing, along with a string of curses in a language she didn't recognize. She assumed it was Pookan, and kept herself entertained trying to translate it. She got something along the lines of, "Stupid gumby. Why did I put that there. Damn it!" Stuff along those lines.

He finally came back into the room, a brush and a pair of scissors. "What are the scissors for?" They asked warily, the two siblings sounding odd with their newly acquired accents.

"For the knots in yer fur. They are easier to just cut out."

"What was with all the cursin'?" Snow said.

"None of yer business, kit. Just forget I said it. Tooth'll kill me if she knew I said tha' around ya."

"Wha' is a kit?" Snow was actually really curious about that.

Bunny nabbed Jack, who was trying to hop away while they were talking. Jack struggled against the larger Pooka's hold as Bunny said, "A kit is the Pookan version of a kid. A young rabbit, if you would." He began to brush out a squirming Jack's belly fur, that fact not giving him any trouble.

"Jack, stop yer squirming or I'll make ya." He threatened. Jack squirmed once more. Snow realized why he was squirming. The comb was probably tickling him.

"Bunny, yer-" Snow giggled as Jack interrupted her.

"Not a word, ya hear me? Not a WORD." Jack squirmed again, a little sound escaping his mouth.

"ticklin' him!" Snow finished as though she had not been interrupted.

Bunny got a evil look in his eye and began tickling Jack intentionally. "Dan-g i-it ha ha ha, S-sn-ha ha- S-now!" Jack burst out between fits of laughter. He twisted around, finally escaping Bunny's hold. "Snow can take a turn. I need a break from being tickled." Jack insisted.

Bunny ignored him, picking him back and combing his fur out. Now that his belly was done, Jack wasn't squirming. He actually dozed off. Bunny set him gently down and grabbed Snow.

"Now TRy not ta squirm. It only makes it take longer." Snow was having trouble with that, she was ticklish, too, and her fur was really knotted in places. She was only able to stop squirming when Bunny finally let her turn over.

"Nevah again am I letting you do that. I swear you were tickling me on purpose!" Snow couldn't see what his reaction was, but he tickled her sides a little, proving her point.

"I nevah would 'ave thought that ya were ticklish." Bunny said. Snow only half heard him, she herself falling asleep a little from the soothing strokes of the comb. She was vaguely aware of being carried to the room where she had first awoken in, and her brother being set down in the nest next to her.

Jack curled protectively around her smaller form, much like he would do when they were younger. She felt safe from anything at that moment. She felt a presence enter the room and looked up blearily.

"Oh, hi Frostmare. Hi Lupas. Was wondering where ya guys went." Then she succumbed to the nap that was calling to her. Her body was still getting used to the new form, so she needed lots of sleep.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Jack awoke from his nap, panicking a little when he didn't feel Snow next to him. Shooting up, he looked around, relaxing when he saw he was back in Bunny's nest (Bunny's scent was all over it, so there was no way it wasn't his.) and Snow was only a little bit away from him. She had probably rolled over in her sleep. On the floor, Frostmare and Luifr were lying down, chatting quietly.

He strained to hear, having an easy time because of his sensitive hearing. "They are soo cute now! Well they were cute before, but now I just want to eat them up! But not actually eat them. That wouldn't be a very good job of protecting Snow."

"Yeah. Jack is such a trouble maker. I'm surprised I wasn't forced to meet him sooner. He should seriously watch where he is flying."

"Same with Snow. You'd think they didn't know how to fly." A pause. "I'm hungry. Shall we go see if the rabbit has anything we could snack on?"

"Yeah." With that, the two left. Jack settled down to continue his nap, but was stopped by a soft whimper. His head snapped up, ears high, his head twisting towards his sister. A small cloud of black sand, formless, hovered around her head. Jack waved the sand away, freeing his sister from the nightmare.

"Snowflake, wake up. It was only a bad dream." He cooed. She woke up, hugging him when she saw him.

"Ya were gone. Ya weren't there! I couldn't find ya, or Mary, or Bunny! I couldn't find anyone. I was all alone!"

Jack sighed. Snow had the same fear of being alone. Years of living with the Ice Queen had left her often to herself while Jack was out delivering snow. The young girl had often hidden herself away to avoid the cruel woman's wrath. She had to fend for herself. Which left Jack to wonder how bad that fear was. "Hey, I'm here. Don't worry. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. Now let's go play. I think we've taken a long enough nap."

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Four Hours Later:

"Get back here, Frostbites! Now! Bloody show ponies! What were ya thinking! No pranks for three weeks! Tha' was part of the deal!"

"It wasn't a prank! Tha' was just us causing trouble!"

"By dying my fur! It's purple. PURPLE!"

"Not all of it. Just yer ears and yer paws!"

Yes, the two trouble makers had dyed Bunny's fur purple. Just to cause trouble. They had grown bored with hopscotch, monopoly, clue, sorry, twister, chess, risk, and a whole bunch of other games. So they had come up with the game of see how much of Bunny they could dye before he woke up. And now they were hiding beneath an old sentenal egg, hiding from Bunny.

PITTER PATTER, PITTER PATTER

"What is tha'?" Snow said over the sound.

"I think it's rain."

"How would you know? You've never seen rain before. It always freezes when we're around." Snow pointed out. They sat there for a few minutes until they realized that the rain was starting to flood the area they were sitting in. They rushed out. Bunny was waiting for them, and the look he gave them had them wishing they had stayed and gotten wet again.

"Hey, look! The dye came out!" Jack said. Bunny nodded, still glaring at them. They were slowly getting wetter and wetter by the second as the rain turned into a downpour.

"Sorry for dying yer fur Bunny." They said together, finally recognizing the look they were getting. Bunny nodded again and led them inside. Not a moment too soon, either, because at that moment, thunder rumbled across the Warren.

"W-what was that?" Snow said, voice wavering.

"Thundah. Don' tell me you've nevah heard thundah before!"

They both shook their heads. Thunder didn't happen in snowstorms. Thunder boomed again, this time accompanied by lightning. The two flinched at this. They did, however, know what lightning was, and it was not a fun thing to get hit by. Once was enough for both of them.

"Great, now I have ta deal with two terrified kits, in a bloody thundah storm. Just bloody perfect." Bunny grumbled to himself. The storm continued to rage, reducing the normally fearless siblings to srying children. Bunny had no idea what to do. His mate had always dealt with scared kits when he had them. Then he got an idea. He called Tooth. Tooth informed him that she would be there as soon as possible, and that she would also be bringing Baby Tooth.

Bunny realized too late that Tooth didn't know about the bet. She was going to skin him and make him into a coat for this.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Tooth arrived within the hour, and surprisingly did not freak out. She explained that Baby Tooth had heard the bet and informed her of it.

"Oh, Sweet Tooth! Lil' Tooth! Don't worry! The storm isn't gonna hurt you." She bundled the two kits in her arms, coddling them to ease their fear. Their bravelings entered and tried nuzzling them, but they only succeeded in scaring them more.

"Shoo, now. You're too big! They aren't rational right now. All's they see are two big wolves nosing around them." Tooth scolded. She wasn't going to let them get even more scared. They didn't need Pitch coming to see what the fuss was about, but a small part of her mind reminded her that Pitch could no longer get into the Warren due to the wards that Bunny had put up.

The two seemed to consider this before shrinking down in size. Soon they were only pups, balls of fluff, and looked anything but threatening. A different wolf, this one with light gray markings in its black fur, entered the room. It looked like the wolf version of Aster. She realized that Mary and Lupas both had frost in their fur, making it look like they had bits of snow. Huh. The bravelings appearance seemed to be affected by their charges. Her own braveling, Lily, had fur on her head that poofed up when she got emotional.

Anyways, Bunny's braveling took one look at the two pups and started huffing in a wolfish chuckle. "Hello…?" Tooth said, not sure how to end it.

"Jasper." Huh. He even had the same accent.

"Hello Jasper. Care to let us in on the joke?"

More chuckling. "Well, you see those kits as cute younger siblings, righ'? Well, I see these two the same way. Can't help it. I see people the same way my charge does. We're a part of them. Elliot sees them as little siblings, or even children at times. Depends on what they do."

"Is that so? His first name is Elliot? THAT is what the E stands for? His full name is Elliot Aster Bunnymund?" Tooth kept her tone calm, not wanting to spook the still frightened kits.

"Toothy, I don't know what I'm gonna do! It does this every day, and the deal was that they stayed in the Warren so they couldn't cheat. I can't deal with this every night!"

Tooth let out a smile. "Well, it looks like I am moving back into the Warren."

Bunny smiled at that, glad that problem was solved. Plus, he hadn't lived in the same place with Tooth since the Overland Children had disappeared. They both had engrossed themselves in their work. Funny how the same children were bringing his life back to happier times. His sometime children, sometimes siblings. Depending on what they did. But at the moment, it didn't matter. Those children brought a wonderful gift to the world. One brought Joy, Fun as sometimes as it was known, one brought Imagination, always thinking, and one brought Courage. But when they were together, they brought Family.

He hadn't had a proper family since the genocide of his race. He had been okay with that, or at least he convinced himself of that. But now he wasn't afraid to admit it. He finally let go of his grief, and let himself enjoy his new family.

_**A/N: Hey! Wolfy again! Not the end. I will update soon. Fatherly Bunny in this, kind of just goes on and on, but tell me what you think about. Oh, and thank you Nora! My little sister, you keep me sane. For those of you who are not Nora, you should read rise of thekids? and Love Plays Fair (Not) they are by Nora, and LPF(N) has Snow in it if you want more of her. And a story called Jackrabbit. Really good. All of those are. Please R&R! This chapter is once again dedicated to all of you guys who reviewed, like Nora Frost, Cat Girl 1995, and Crimson Dragon Devil. Special thanks to the guest reviewer, warmed my 14 year old heart! Bye bye!**_


	12. Sword-er Dagger Fights and Fluff

Finally they got the two to calm down. Two hours after the thunderstorm was over. Both of them were exhausted by the end of it, much to the amusement of their caretakers. But their amusement quickly turned into frustration when the two trouble makers refused to go to sleep.

"I'm not tired! Besides, I've gotten enough sleep ta last me for a while!" Jack insisted, hiding a yawn behind a paw.

"Same heeeeeere." Snow agreed, not quite getting it out before she was overtaken by a yawn.

"Snow, you need sleep." Mary said the same time Lupas said the same thing, but for Jack.

"Nu-uh. I don' wanna. I'm not tired!" They were starting to get cranky, as most children do when they were tired. The wind was even trying to convince them, carrying warm breezes through the room, enveloping the two.

"Wind, that's cheating!" Snow protested. That's when Mary came over and started nuzzling her, making the 312 year old girl giggle. Mary nudged the girl to her feet from the floor, where the girl had plopped down in a huff when informed it was bedtime. She gently nudged the girl to the guest room Bunny had finally finished putting together.

The kit complied and hopped sleepily to the room, a similar looking Jack following, getting the same nudging treatment. They were already in the room when their sluggish minds caught up with what was going on.

"Hey! I don' wanna go ta bed. I'm no' sleepy!" Was the protest they got. A couple of sharp nips at the heels got them moving again, albeit begrudgingly. Every "adult" let out a breath of relief. They had thought that they were gonna have to go through a couple more temper tantrums before the two moved again. Baby Tooth buzzed around their heads, casting dream sand from a pouch that she carried. All tooth fairies had them for the children who stayed up to see them, and was only to be used in emergencies. This counted as one. Just enough dreamsand to make them really sleepy, though, not a lot for these two.

The two were ushered into the nest Bunny had prepared for them. They seemed to prefer sharing one than being separated. Their bravelings followed, sitting on either side of the two, forming a barrier against anything else that might try to get to them. Soon they were all one big furry mass of snores and fluff, Luifr doing all the snoring. A flash from a camera barely caused them to stir.

Bunny held up the camera triumphantly. Frost would never admit to it, but now he had proof. He gazed at the sleeping forms, the stark white and icy blue that was the kits, standing out against the black and dark blue of the pups. Tooth leaned against him, looking adoringly at the sight. Bunny kissed her cheek softly before following the kits example and going to bed himself, dragging her with him.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

The next week consisted of basically the same thing. Playing, causing trouble, then getting scared out of their minds from the thunderstorms. They had actually had to call Sandy down one really bad storm, but that was about it. It was becoming routine, and routine did not sit well with hyperactive active children.

So that was why on the last day of the first week, the two decided to do something they hadn't done together since they were mortal. They were going to have a sword fight. Well, dagger fight, swords were too big at the moment. They parried back and forth, whirling around on a dime, neither landing a hit. They were having more fun than they had had in a while. They didn't notice the audience they acquired in the middle of the fight. They were too absorbed in their fun.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Tooth found them first, and her first reaction was to take the two in her arms and scold them, but then she saw that they had no bad intentions towards each other, they were simply playing. So she had gone and got Aster, who brought the bravelings. Baby Tooth stayed at the cottage, getting a first aid kit ready. Tooth was surprised to see her own with them when he came, but shrugged it off. The braveling probably couldn't take not having her charge near her for a whole week.

They family watched as the youngest danced gracefully around each other. It was an odd sight to see, since they still tripped over their own feet. But not now. Now they danced with the gracefulness of warriors, eyes calculating, but dancing with joy as they played their bizarre form of fun. They matched each other step for step, blow to blow. If it weren't for their markings, they would have been unable to tell which was which.

The two kept trying to outsmart the other. One would try to hit with the flat of the bade, and the other would block before launching their own attack. Finally, Jack managed to sweep his sister's feet from under her, causing her dagger to go flying, and pointed the dagger at her. "Give?"

"Never!" With that, she kicked the dagger out of Jack's hand, causing it to land next to her own. She kicked out again, hitting Jack in the stomach as he made a move to block. This led to a bizarre mixture of kicks, punches, and blocks. It was funny to see, because their ears were up as they fought, but were quick to go down when one ducked, only to pop back up again.

They went on like this for a while, before stopping to get some water and snag some carrots that were in the kitchen area. Then they were back to their game of strategy.

"Do ya think they're gonna stop soon?" Tooth whispered to Bunny. She was looking at the top of the Warren, where clouds were currently covering, promising a huge storm. a slight drizzle started falling, but the two kits paid no attention to it. They just kept punching and kicking and dodging. They didn't even hear the thunder that boomed above their heads.

"Nope. But at least they are having fun in the storm instead of trying ta hide from it." Bunny whispered back. He hugged her close and they watched the two spar again. Lightning flashed like strobe lights, the Warren black from the cloud cover and the night. It caused the viewers to see each move frozen for a moment, like fast moving pictures in a sequence.

More than once, one of the two would land a hurtful blow, which caused problems with their bravelings, but the two didn't even pause to nurse the wound. They just kept going. "Jack is fighting with a lot more skill than he did when we were fighting Pitch." Tooth commented, hiding close to Bunny to keep from getting completely soaked in the downpour that was blanketing the Warren.

"Yeah, I no-hey! Where'd they go?" Lightning had just flashed, but instead of showing the two kits still fighting, there was no one there.

"Get 'em!" Came the battle cry behind them as the older pooka and sister of flight were pounced on by two small, furry, and very wet kits.

They didn't get very far, though, since both weighed about the same as a snowflake, and the two would-be-victims were considerably larger than they were. "I don't think so, frostbites!" Bunny said, laughing. He and Tooth struggled to keep their hold on the two. They failed as they leapt onto the wet ground, their bravelings switching sides and joining them. "So it's the babies against the adults, eh?" Bunny teased.

"Get 'em!" Tooth said, mimicking the kits. The race was on.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

The race was relatively short for the bravelings. The adults were able to run faster, and Jasper seemed to know the Warren like no other. So it was no surprise when the braveling pups were caught first, now hanging by their scruffs in the mouths of Lily and Jasper. Jack and Snow had been smart and split away from the pair in to keep the race going and give themselves a chance to escape. They still hadn't noticed the rain.

"Damn it, the ankle bitahs!" Bunny cursed, knowing the two weren't nearby to hear him. He didn't wish his wife's wrath on anyone, not even Pitch himself. "I swear this is revenge for the bet!"

Giggling greeted his ears at that, and he looked over at the bush it originated from. "It is!" Snow's voice called, but when he raced over, there was no one the, just a blue winter rose, the color of frost. His heart and ears sank low. They had finally figured out they could make tunnels. This race had just become way more interesting. He should have known that clever two would have figured it out, but not so soon. Then he realised they had probably figured it out and came up with the game to use this new gift as revenge for getting tricked into the bet.

But winter roses didn't grow naturally in the Warren. So all he had to do was stop and smell the roses. So that is what he did. He smelled the flower, which smelled like Snow. Ice, mint, pines, something he couldn't distinguish, and roses. He lifted his head up and lead his wife to the left, following the scent of the kit to the base that the two had managed to create in the hour they had been on the run. Snow's scent mixed with Jack's, who smelled like frost, pines, peppermint, and Fun.

Quietly sneaking to the entrance, he popped his furry head in, making the two yelp in surprise and hop out the emergency exit, where Tooth was waiting, grinning like a mad woman as she caught Jack, but Snow raced back into the hidey-hole before she could be snagged. Too bad Bunny had been expecting this, and was quick to snatch her away from the center of the space, which was just far enough in to be out of his reach. "Gotcha, ya sneaky little bugger!" Bunny grunted out as he gently dragged her from the hidey-hole.

"AW! Tha's not faaaiiir." The last word was marred by a yawn that she hadn't been able to hold back. They had figured out that the two actually DID need to eat and sleep in this form, and on a regular basis. The kit curled against Bunny's chest, fisting his fur in her paw as she snuggled against him. Dream sand shot over her head, forming a happy little scene of Jack, the bravelings, Tooth, and him, all playing together, causing a smile to form over her muzzle.

"She fall asleep on you too?" Tooth asked, holding a sleeping Jack in her arms. They chuckled together as they saw the same thing had happened with bravelings.

"Well I suppose we should get them home. They aren't gonna be happy in the morning."

"Why not?" Tooth hadn't been there during the first day, except for the last part with the storm.

"They don't like wet fur air drying. And they are VERY ticklish." Tooth giggled, cooing at Jack.

They carried them into the cottage and tried to set them down without waking them, but they just squirmed closer to their caretakers. "Blimey! It's like tryin' ta get tar out of my fur! She won't let go!" Bunny winced as he tried to pry her away, only to have his fur tugged on as she would not let go.

He saw Tooth leaving the room, only to go into Bunny's and her's. He followed, sitting in his nest, close to her. The two kits immediately detached themselves as the calming scent of family swirled around them, curling into fluffy balls of fur and snuggling close. Tooth and Bunny watched the two, not realizing themselves falling asleep.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

A flash didn't wake them as a golden figure held up a camera and a picture of the three pookas and Tooth all curled up together. He snapped another picture, this one of the bravelings, who were doing the same thing. A slight chuckle came from Tangalo, Sandy's golden and black braveling, who was now traveling out in the open with Sandy, keeping him company. The two left silently, leaving good dreams behind.

_**A/N: This is a pointless chapter. I have no idea why I wrote this. Really. Bunny, my plot bunny, just told me to write fluff, so you got this. I hope you like! This chapter is dedicated to Nora, Crimson, Cat Girl 1995, and Fanfiction Lover.**_


	13. The Blizzard of 68'

Jack squirmed deeper against the soft, warm, fuzzy bundle next to him. For someone who had gone 300 years avoiding warmth, not needing food, and refusing to take unneeded time to sleep, he had taken well to it, mostly because he found being cold, hungry, and tired very uncomfortable in this form.

He wondered what had half woken him for a moment as he took a deep breath through his nose. Something was on his nose and it tickled. He twitched his nose, but it only made it worse. He batted it away with his paw, ignoring the angry tweet that followed. More chirps sounded like an alarm clock, but they eventually stopped.

Only for the tickling on his nose start up again. He tried batting it away again, but it wouldn't stop. It was causing him to feel the urge to sneeze. "Ah, ah, ACHOO!"

He opened one bleary eye to glare at Baby Tooth. She was giggling hard her little trick. "What was that for, Baby Tooth?" She informed him that she had been asleep, and he had batted her away, waking her up. This was payback for that.

"Gheez, Baby Tooth. Sorry. I didn't realize it was you."

"Be quite, Jack." Was the harsh whisper he got from Snow, who revealed herself as the fuzzy warm thing he had been curled up against. He nudged her playfully in the side, making her let out a little squeak.

"HEY!" Snow accidentally shouted. The adults grumbled, but didn't wake. Bunny just settled back into a deep sleep. Tooth curled up tighter, hugging air closer to her. She woke up a little more when she realized that whatever she had been hugging closer to her was gone.

Wait. What were TOOTH and BUNNY doing there? Fuzzy images of the night before came to them, the fight, the revenge, the finding out about the tunnels, how tiring creating the tunnels were, getting caught, warmth. Jack recalled curling up against Tooth's soft feathers, then nothing after that. He must have fallen asleep.

Snow remembered Bunny catching her and carrying her, then vaguely remembered curses and curling closer to the warm, soft fur, feeling safe and sleepy. Then just black that led to dreams, courtesy of the Sandman. She didn't get the chance to think more on it as there was a protesting huff from Jack as Tooth hugged Jack close to her person. She snorted as she saw Jack try to get away from his long time favorite Guardian.

Just to be safe, she scooted away from Tooth as the fairy warrior queen went back to her slumbers.

~~~~~ Snow Angels ~~~~~

Tooth inwardly smiled as she curled her favorite believer closer to her. Because that was the thing, she had never allowed herself to have a favorite believer after Jackson Overland, because humans could die, but not only was Jack Frost also Jackson Overland, but also an immortal child. He would never grow up. Never stop believing. She stroked his ears, and found herself thinking of one of the memories that she had seen of Jack when he had been out on his own.

_Jack was flying in the direction of Antarctica, body on autopilot. He was a half mile away before he remembered that that place was no longer his home. No, now he didn't have anywhere but his lake in Burgess to call his own. He found himself worrying about Snow, then reasoned that she was better off without him._

_He turned around, flying back up to the states, smiling bitterly. He used to take this same route whenever he went to spread snow with Snow. He landed lightly in Burgess, hating the quiet. The obvious lack of life as he spread his magic. Laughter reached his ears and he saw a couple of kids about to step onto the ice of his lake. It wasn't the same lake he had woken up at, but it became his when he found that kids loved going to it._

_It was nearly Easter, actually, now that he thought about it, Easter was the next day. The kids should not be on the ice. The warming weather had melted the ice to only an inch thick. "Hey! Watch it! That's not safe!" He quickly thickened the ice until it was solid all the way through. "There. Now you won't fall in." Jack didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about the ice being thin. He put an extra layer on, just to be safe. He smiled as the children took unsteady strides onto the ice._

_Flying closes, he caused the wind to give them a little push to get them started. He chuckled as they yelled in joy, skating clumsily across the surface. He shouted encouraging words that they couldn't hear, skating himself. He stopped as he heard a sickening crack as one of the children slipped on the ice. His leg was bent at an odd angle, and he was sobbing. Jack felt a wave of self hatred wash over him. If he had just… Just what? How could he have know? That was the rational part of his mind, but he wasn't listening to it._

_He was listening to the part of his mind that was telling him it was all his fault. It was his fault if Snow got hurt, because he wasn't there for her. It was HIS fault the boy broke his leg, because it was HIS ice that the boy had slipped on. The children had left the ice by now, helping the limping boy to his home._

_When they were finally safely away, he let his emotions get the best of him, the effects of the past few days catching up to him. Images of Snow's scared face, and then the little boy's pained look flashed across his vision. Snow and wind started to swirl around him, gaining magnitude until it became a blizzard so big that he no longer had any control over it. When he realized that, he immediately TRIED stopping it, not wanting anyone to be hurt. His element was working against him, pushing him against the ice, the wind howling angrily around him, filling his ears, almost deafening him._

_"Wind! Calm down! Please!" He had pleaded with the entity. He didn't want anyone hurt. Not today. Not because of him. But the wind ignored him, swirling angrily around him with even more force. He kept trying, pleading, begging, until finally, well into the night, the storm stopped, the wind calmed, and Jack opened his eyes to white. White was everywhere, covering everything in at least three, maybe four feet of snow. The only thing that wasn't covered was the lake on which he kneeled. The wind swirled around around him, realizing what she had done._

_"Wind! It's Easter! There's not supposed to be snow on EASTER!" Jack choked out. He couldn't believe what he had done. If anyone had died, it would have actually BEEN HIS FAULT! Snow crunching caused him to look up. A large bunny stood, looking at the snow crossly, as though he could melt it with looks alone. Jack realised that it must be the Easter._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It got too big for me to control." Jack explained as the Bunny finally saw him. He saw the face soften, then go strangely blank._

_"Yer lucky no one was hurt with this mess. None of the kids can go egg huntin' with all this snow, and it's all your fault. You should just leave. No one wants ya here right now. Go spread snow somewhere that ya won't bother people with your frostbite and cold. And never mess with another spirit's holiday again, ya hear me?" Jack nodded and flew off, tears begging to be released, but denied their freedom. He hadn't turned back to see the horrified expression on Bunny's face about what he had said. He didn't stay long enough to hear Bunny's angry shouts to the moon. He missed Bunny sighing and leaving to return to his duties, a sorrowful expression on his face._

Tooth yanked herself out of the memory of Jack's memory and looked down at the fuzzy ball of fluff that had finally stopped struggling, but was shooting death glares at his sister and BT, who were giggling silently. She looked over at Bunny and saw that he was watching as well, though neither parties had noticed. Bunny suddenly snagged Snow and pulled her close, protectively curling around her, eyes closed in pretend sleep. Quiet protest came from Snow as she struggled against the grip of Bunny.

"Stop squirmin', ya larrikin!" Bunny finally said loudly, causing Snow to huff, but cease her struggles. Tooth smiled and cuddled closer to her husband, the two complaining kits in the middle. She was happier than she had been in a while, and she wished she could stay in this moment forever.

But sadly, fate decided to be cruel that day…

_**A/N: Yes! I know it's short! I'm sorry! I have writers block at the moment, so if you guys could give me ideas for an angsty chap, that would be GOLDEN! Please! Thanks to all my reviewer! And Nora and Cat Girl! And miss/mister Lily! (Yes, you are all reviewers, but that is my special thanks) By by for now! I don't own ROTG! **_


End file.
